Amor a altos niveles
by AstridBarreiro
Summary: Bella Swan una niña rebelde que reclama atención, Edward Cullen el nuevo y estricto profesor, juntos encontraran el amor. Bella no se imagino que su amor iba a calar tan altos niveles.BxE AxJ EmXR OoC
1. Perfecto ¡un nuevo profesor!

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los tomo restados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

**Capitulo 1: que divertido un nuevo profesor**

Soy Bella Swan la niña consentida y mimada según otras personas, pero mi hermano Emmett y yo sabíamos que no era asi. Hoy iba a ser un día igual, en el colegio me iba a reunir con mis mejores amigas: Rosalie y Alice, me portaría mal, de nuevo una firma en el libro de vida, visita al director, citación a mis adres los cuales nunca podían ir porque estaban muy ocupados en sus negocios. Así que debido a que ya sabía cómo iba a ser el día de hoy decidí tardarme lo mas que quisiera; me bañe disfrutando cada gota de agua que caía por mi cuerpo, tarde una hora en decidir lo que me pondría, vamos la experta es Alice no yo, así que me decidí por unos shorts de mezclilla arrugados, una camisa fucsia y unos converses fucsias igual. Me fui en mi carro nuevo un new beetle cabrío blanco hasta mi escuela. Ya mi hermano había Salido a la universidad cuando yo estaba lista. Cuando llegue estaba el estorbo de Mike Newton esperándome, es que definitivamente ese chico no entendía el significado de la palabra no.

—Hola Bella—. Saludo cortésmente.

—Hola Mike. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Rosalie y a Alice? —. Si no lo cortaba me iba a volver a invitar a salir y no quería eso.

—Sí, están al lado le porshe de Alice. ¿Te acompaño?— Pregunto, odiaba eso, no me gustaba rechazar a la gente.

—No Mike, gracias— vamos lo cortés no quita lo valiente— prefiero ir sola.

—Claro— Pude sentir la decepción en su voz

—Llegue hasta donde estaban mis amigas, con solo verlas se me bajaba el autoestima, Rosalie una rubia despampanante que fácilmente podría ser modelo, tenía la cabellera rubia hasta mitad de la espalda, ojos tan azules como el cielo, piernas larguísimas, abdomen plano parecía salida de la portada se la revista sport ilústrate; iba vestida con un pantalón beige, una camisa strapple marrón, unas ballerinas, una cartera blanca y unos lentes de sol. Y por otra parte estaba Alice que era lo contrario a Rosalie pero igual de hermosa; era bajita, media como un metro cincuenta, tenía el pelo negro azabache, con una punta apuntando a un lado diferente, los ojos los tenia marrones casi negros, tenia facciones de duende, y se movía con los pasos de una grácil bailarina de ballet; estaba vestida con una minifalda de mezclilla, una camisa verde manga tres cuartos, unas flip—flops verdes, una cartera blanca e igualmente unos lentes de sol.

—Hola Bella— dijo Alice — ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

—bien gracias Alice ¿y tú?; Hola Rose— salude a Rose

—Hola Bells —. NO te enterastes de la ultimano notica

—No ¿Cuál es?— pregunte curiosa

—El profe de literatura se fue, al parecer presento la renuncia ayer— Dijo Rosalie

—No puede ser, júramelo, jura que me estás diciendo la verdad—oh dios que buena noticia pensé

—Te lo juro

—Y entro un nuevo profesor – comento Alice— según pude averiguar, es recién graduado tiene como unos veinticinco años

—A ese va a ser más fácil hacerle la vida imposible—. Dije yo

—Bella no empieces— dijo Alice regañándome – prometiste que te ibas a porta bien

—Verdad Bella, parece que no te cansaras de buscar problemas – completo Rosalie

—No son problemas chicas, solo son travesuras – puse cara de borreguito

—Alice vengan vamos caminando hacia el salón, nos toca literatura juntas, así sabremos quién es el nuevo profesor

En ese instante sonó el timbre para anunciar que empezaban las clases, a veces pensaba que Alie era psíquica, no se a veces yo sentía que ella adivinaba el futuro, si definitivamente en la merienda le preguntare. Entramos al salón y no sentamos en nuestros lugares, una al lado de la otra con Alice en el medio. En eso entro el director

—Chicos, como muchos de ustedes saben, el profesor de esta materia renuncio ayer, gracias al cielo no encontramos con un joven muy preparado, graduado de Darmouth, en letras y literatura. Pase Sr. Cullen

—Hola chicos soy Edward Cullen, su nuevo profesor de literatura, ¿Qué les parece si mientras paso la lista nos conocemos un poco?—

Oh por dios él era el ser más perfecto que yo había visto en mi vida, era alto algo desgarbado, tenía unos músculos tonificados que se marcaban a través de de su camisa, y los brazos mas torneados y perfectos, y aparte tenía unos ojos color verde esmeralda, nunca los había visto de ese tono, en ese momento sentí que el rubor subía hacia mis mejillas, y decidí quitarme esos pensamientos, aparte el era el profesor era el enemigo. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando y concentrada en el que no me di cuenta de que me había nombrado.

—Srta. Isabella Swan, ¿está presente?— pregunto con un tono de antipatía en la voz

—Si profesor Cullen— dije rodando los ojos— Y soy Bella, odio que me llamen Isabella.

—A ver ¿le gusta la materia?— pregunto, creo que ya algo enfadado

—Me gustaba profe, hasta que usted la empezó a dar— dije con un tono divertido

—¿Cuál es la falta de respeto Srta. Bella? – oh no me estaba retando eso era algo que yo no soportaba.

—No es falta de respeto, yo solo soy sincera— dije con completa naturalidad

—Srta. siéntese por favor

Empezó a preguntarnos sobre un poco de los libro que nos había pedido, y en lo que vio que yo me distraje, se le antojo por arte de magia preguntarme a mi, como si no me hubiese leído el libro Cumbres Borrascosas, por favor era mi libro favorito.

—Srta. Bella me puede decir que opina del libro Cumbres Borrascosas, por su puesto si lo leyó

—Claro que lo leí profe— dije con amargura en la voz— me gusta el libro porque pienso que los protagonista a pesar del egoísmo de ella y la maldad de el logro sobrevivir el amor a pesar de la muerte— me senté, auto complacida.

—Muy buena su sintaxis Srta. Swan— dijo con sarcasmo.

Qué bueno que en ese momento sonó el timbre y me pare rápidamente para salir, pero no contaba con mis dos pies izquierdos, y me tropecé justo cuando esperaba que me cabeza pegara al piso unas fuertes manos me tajaron, sentí un cosquilleo enorme, en lo que me di cuenta que era el nuevo profesor ni siquiera le di las gracias y salí de ese salón.

Era imposible ver que todas las alumnas lo que hablaban era del nuevo profesor, vamos podría ser muy lindo pero ni agradable era. Hasta oí a la profeso Tanya hablar de que le parecía guapo, aunque pensándolo bien harían buena pareja, una bruja y un ogro, me reí por la idea. Las demás clases pasaron sin ninguna emoción, no me sentía de buen humor, como para meterme en problemas.

Cuando sali me despedi de mis amigas, nos íbamos a encontrar mas tarde en casa de Rosalie, y Sali en mi carro para mi casa. Al llegar lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi mama que etaban en Alemania por cuestiones de negocios.

—Hola mama—salude

—Hola hija ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien, mama llamaba para saber ¿vienen a mi cumpleaños? con eso de que es la semana que viene, y pensé que tal vez podrían venir— dije dudosa

—No hija no podemos— dijo mi mama— mándale saludos a Emmett.

—Si mama me tengo que ir – le dije antes de que se me quebrara la voz.

Llame a Alice y a Rosalie y les dije que no podía ir. En ese momento solo quería estar sola y llorar como siempre, claro no era raro que mis padres faltaran a los cumpleaños tanto de Emmett como a los míos, no era justo, creo que llore tanto que me quede dormida, cuando desperté, Emmett ya había llegado. Le conté lo sucedido, y el pareció entenderme, me abrazo fuerte, y nos quedamos así en el mueble por el resto de la tarde

* * *

Si chicas aquí vengo con una nueva locura, no voy a dejar mi otro fic, para las que no les gustan los OOC le explicare el de Bella tal vez la entiendan un poco; Bella actúa así porque trata de llamar la atención de sus padres pero mas adelante, Bella cambia lo prometo, bueno cuénteme que les parece dejen review please!... las ropas y el carro de bella están en mi perfil

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	2. Mi hermano y mi apoyo

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

_Este es un capítulo dedicado a la relación de Bella y su hermano, y en este capítulo también va a aparecer la relación de Emmett y Rosalie. Va dedicado a mi hermano mayor Freddy._

**Capítulo 2: Mi hermano y mi apoyo**

Amanecimos mi hermano y yo en la misma posición que creo que nos dormimos, el estaba abrazándome en el sofá de la sala, sentía que los ojos me ardían de tanto llorar, supongo que los tenia rojos, me toque las mejillas y sentí húmedo el camino donde recorrieron mis lagrimas. Mi hermano era tan intimidante pero a la vez tan dulce; medía un metro noventa, tenia los músculos súper desarrollados de tanto ir al gimnasio, pero a la vez tenía el pelo negro azabache y enrulado, los ojos chafes como los míos, y cuando sonreía se la formaban hoyuelos como si fuera un recién nacido, y le encantaba burlarse de mí, cada vez que me caía el era el primero que se burlaba, pero a la vez era mi apoyo mi sustento, sin el no sabría qué hacer, cada vez que mis padres faltaban a algún cumpleaños, o alguna reunión importante el estaba hay apoyándome y cuidándome, no le gustaba que me hirieran, siempre me defendía, cada vez que yo hacia algo malo, el no me regañaba me aconsejaba.

—Hola hermanita— Dijo Emmett estirándose.

—Hola hermano oso ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunte.

—Bien— y soltó un bostezo.

—Hermanito pensé que me ibas a tragar, con ese bostezo .

—Que chistosa— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Vamos a bañarnos, preparo Waffles – sabía que era su desayuno favorito así que se los iba a preparar.

—Si— dijo sonriendo como un niño.

Mi hermano y yo subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos a bañarnos y vestirnos, me bañe con calma, me eche mi champoo favorito, con olor a fresas, salí y me fui a vestir me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa verde manzana y unos zapatos converses verdes igual, me amarre el pelo en una coleta alta y me fui a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a Emmett, menos mal que mis padres no estaban si no hubiesen pegado el grito al cielo, al verme cocinar, pero era algo que realmente me gustaba, me recuerdo que mi abuela me enseñaba y yo cuando mis padres se iban de viaje las ponía en práctica.

—Hermanita ya huele bien— dijo me hermano oso.

—Si ya están listos— me senté a comer.

—Hermanita que te parece si yo hoy te llevo al instituto y luego te busco y nos vamos a pasear, tu sabes una tarde de hermanos— cuando dijo eso me sentí muy emocionada.

—Claro hermanito – respondí abrazándole.

Me costó unas cinco caídas subirme al jeep de mi hermano, hasta que mi hermano decidió ayudarme a subir, me amarre con el arnés y los cinturones de seguridad, llegamos al instituto no había casi estudiantes, solo estaban Ángela y su novio Ben, Erick Yorkie, Jessica Stanley y Lauren Malory, de todas esas personas solo me llevaba bien con Ángela y su novio. Ella se acerco a saludarme a mí y a mi hermano.

—Hola Bella, hola Emmett— saludo

—Hola Ang— dije yo sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

—Bueno me voy, mi novio me espera.— Dijo algo nerviosa.

—Esa chica es algo tímida— dijo Emmett luego de que Ángela se fue

—Sí pero es una buena chica – Respondí

En ese instante llego Rose en su mercedes descapotable rojo pasión, y se estaciono al lado del jeep de mi hermano Emmett. Eran ideas mías o a Emmett le gustaba Rosalie, por dios cuando la vio se salió la baba, literalmente.

—Hola Rose – ya ve por lo sonrojada que esta mi amiga, también le gusta mi hermano

—Hola Emmett — respondió ella.

—Estas muy linda hoy – ok se ven muy lindos juntos

—Hola Rose, yo también existo amiga – no se me hace justo que se olvidaran de mi

— Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿y Alice? – pregunte

—Debe estar por llegar

Hoy no me toco clases con el nuevo profesor, a quien jure hacerle la vida imposible, es que no me pareció justo que me tratara así delante de todos, y obviamente no me quede callada, y le respondí mal. Hoy Emmett invito a Rose y a Alice a nuestra salida, íbamos a ir al centro comercial a comer, y luego al cine a ver la nueva película, my sister keeper.

Al salir de clases vi a mi hermano con su gran jeep, habíamos decidido ir todos en el así que íbamos hasta la casa de Rose y luego hasta la de Alice, dejábamos sus carros y nos íbamos en el jeep. Llegamos al centro comercial. Y fuimos directo a la feria y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a mi profesor más odiado, Edward Cullen en plena feria.

—Alice, ¿Vistes quien esta allá?— dije señalando la dirección en donde se encontraba el profesor

— Oh no ¿tú crees que si te vea le diga a tu hermano lo contestona que eres?

—Espero que no – En eso lego Rosalie

—Rose mira el profesor—

—Oh no, y se va a sentar en la mesa al lado de tu hermano – dijo ella

Ok estoy en crisis que hago, bueno no creo que mi hermano me regañe, es mi hermano. Camine hasta la mesa. Soy una persona valiente me iba repitiendo. _Que no me reconozca _pensé mientras más me acercaba. Vi a una mujer que se acercaba a la mesa donde él estaba, no la podía diferenciar bien, no entiendo porque quiero saber quién es, me decía mentalmente, el no te debe importar me repetía, y me vino a la mente la pregunta del millón de dólares ¿Por qué demonios me importa quién sea ella?

—Alice — me dirigi hacia mi amiga – puedes diferenciar quien ella – señale a la mujer que se sentó al lado del profesor

—Creo que es Tanya— claro tenía que ser esa zorra pensé

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa y me senté normalmente como si no conociese a la persona de al lado. Sentia su mirada fija, escuche cuando Tanya le susurro es Isabella Swan. En ese momento se acerco a nuestra mesa y por supuesto hablo con Emmett.

—Disculpa – Dijo el – ¿Eres familiar de Bella Swan?

—SI soy su hermano – Respondió Emmett con recelo – ¿Deseas algo?

—Si yo soy el profesor de ella, y tengo algunas quejas sobre su comportamiento – Dijo con una sonrisa cínica y viéndome a la cara

— Pues no me importa – Dijo Emmett – Yo solo soy su hermano no su padre, así que de nada te sirve quejarte conmigo, y créeme estamos tratando de comer – Uh golpe bajo

— Ok pero en lo que llegue a su casa le puede decir a sus padres que tienen una citación – Dijo Edward

— Creo que eso no será posible – Contraataco Emmett – Mis padres están de viaje

—Bueno cuando lleguen, disculpen por la molestia causada – Termino diciendo el profe

Comimos y nos fuimos de ese centro comercial, mi hermano no hizo sino burlarse todo el camino del profesor, dejamos a cada quien en su casa. Cuando llegamos Emmett me dio la noticia de que tenía una cita con Rosalie, me alegraba por ellos, hacían linda pareja. Me fui a mi cuarto, me bañe me puse la pijama, termine de hacer un trabajo para mañana y me acosté, esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

* * *

Espero mis niñas que le haya gustado este capítulo, en el próximo juro que habrá un Edward POV que me lo pidieron, gracias pos sus hermoso reviews y envíen mas.

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	3. Un dia en el castigo

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

**Capítulo 3: Un día en el castigo**

**Edward PoV:**

Hoy era otro día de profesor en el colegio, me levante, llame a mi mama Esme y a mi papa Carlisle, a ver como estaban, me bañe, me prepare un café bien cargado, y el color de este me hicieron acordar de los ojos de Bella mi alumna rebelde, me había parecido tan linda la primera vez que la vi, hasta que hablo, su personalidad era sínica y rebelde, quería seguir sus propias reglas, sin importar que dijeran los demás, pero yo sabía que hay había algo oculto, lo pude ver en su mirada, era profunda, con un reflejo de tristeza en ella, me di cuenta de que a pesar de ser altiva, caminaba con la cabeza gacha, y que cada vez que un estudiante le decía algo bueno se sonrojaba. Que hacía yo pensando en esa niñita me regañe mentalmente, era mi alumna y la peor decidí agregar, me puse a corregir unos trabajos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que el mejor era el de ella, ya va algo no me cuadraba, ella era la que se dedicaba a sabotearme la clase, a responder mal, pero también sacaba la mejor nota, imposible.

Vi que se me hacia tarde y me monte en mi preciado volvo plateado, para ir a la preparatoria de Phoenix, donde estaba trabajando, extrañaba a Forks, a mi dulce madre, a mi sabio padre, el clima tan frio y húmedo, pero que podía hacer el decido estudiar en la universidad de Phoenix y recién graduado le ofrecieron un cargo, no podía pedir más nada.

Llego al colegio y en su carro decidió organizar algunos apeles, mientras se la hacia la hora de clases, decidí revisar mi horario y ver con quien tenía, con los de quinto el grupo donde estaba Bella, no sé porque me ponía nervioso era solo una alumna mas.

-Buenos días chicos – Salude

-Buenos días profesor –Respondieron todos en corito.

Cuando me senté me pinche el trasero con una chinche, pegue el peor grito de mi vida.

-¿Se puede saber quien izo esto? – Pregunte muy enfadado.

-Profe debería ser más cuidadoso donde se sienta – Dijo Bella Swan ahogándose de la risa literalmente.

-Fue usted Srta. Isabella – Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, yo sabía que había sido esa muchachita.

-Es que me descuide profe – Dijo ella con vocecita cínica.

-Sabe que Srta. Bella – Dije con determinación – Hoy usted y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho en el castigo.

-No, profe fue un descuido – Dijo ella tratando de manipularme – Y en lo que lleguen sus padres de su viaje, los quiero aquí en el instituto.

Los puse a hacer una actividad mientras hablaba con la directora, del castigo, la mejor manera fue en el receso, ponerla a trabajar en una actividad de literatura. Le iba a poner unas cuantas actividades, de eso si no se iba a salvar, e iba a tratar de hablar con ella.

* * *

_DOS HORAS DESPUES_

-Srta. Bella ya sabe, se queda en el receso conmigo.

-Si profe como olvidarlo – y rodo los ojos.

Entramos al salón de clases tenia pensada una actividad que me iba a ayudar a descubrir por qué Isabella Swan era así, era fría, cínica, altiva y orgullosa, ¿pero sería eso una coraza? ¿Qué ocultaría ella?, esas preguntas me las hacía desde que la vi, espero algún día descubrirlo.

-Bueno Srta. Swan, lo que va a hacer es muy simple – Dije – Tiene que hacer algo parecido a un poema. Me explico, es una carta como si la fuera a dedicar a alguien importante.

-Ok, puede ser en forma de carta, es que no soy muy buena para los poemas – Mientras dijo eso se sonrojaban, que tierna se veía, _Edward no pienses en eso _ me dije a mí mismo.

-SI como quieras, lo que quiero es que tenga sentimientos plasmados – solo asintió.

Saco su Ipod y se puso a escribir, se le salieron una lagrima o tal vez dos, pero lo supo disimular bien, si no hubiese estado tan pendiente no me hubiese dado cuenta, yo también saque mi Ipod y me puse a escuchar música mientras corregía unos exámenes. No podía creer que yo era casi contemporáneo con mis alumnos mientras los mayores tenían diecisiete yo tenía veinticinco, me recordaba cuando estudie en este mismo colegio, me recordé de Tanya Denali, fue mi mejor amiga, me sorprendió mucho verla aquí, trabajando igual que yo, fue una muy grata sorpresa.

-Listo profe – Dijo Bella – ¿Me puedo retirar?

-Sí, claro – Me di cuenta que tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, supongo que de llorar – ¿Estás bien Isabella? – Pregunte.

-Si – Afirmo, pero cuando iba saliendo se tropezó con los pies y casi cayo, pero llegue para sostenerla.

-Gracias – Dijo totalmente sonrojada, se veía tierna, parecía que necesitara protección, así que tome una decisión.

-Bella, si quieres te puedes ir a tu casa, yo te firmo el permiso – Ella no estaba muy bien, creo que eso fue lo mejor.

-Gracias – dijo sinceramente, le firme el permiso y se fue.

Decidí leer lo que ella había escrito tenia la tinta regada por las lágrimas y decía.

_Mi corazón se cerró para ti_

_Por favor no me llames mas, siempre busque tu cariño, tu amor, el amor de mi padre y nunca lo tuve, espere tu llamadas a diario y nunca llegaban, te esperaba en mis cumpleaños y nunca atravesaste la puerta, un día camine por la calles pensando en todas las veces que trate de llamarte y las secretarias decían que estabas ocupado, nunca trastes de hablar, nunca preguntaste que sentía, solo te encargabas de comprarme cosas materiales, yo se que pronto vendrás y me pedirás perdón, pero mi corazón no resistirá, mi corazón no resiste mas decepcione, papa te amo y siempre lo hare, pero comprende que mi corazón quedo mal herido, ahora como pretendes que yo ame si no me enseñaste a amar, como quieres que camine por las cayes de la vida si nunca me llevaste de la mano, solo quiero que sepas algo MI CORAZON SE CERRO PARA TI._

En lo que leí eso comprendí porque ella era así, siempre le falto el amor de sus padres, necesitaba hablar con sus padres, pero ya que ellos estaban de viaje, decidí hablar con su hermano, se notaba que la quería. Pero el numero de él no estaba en el registro, ya se, se me ocurrió preguntarle a una de las amigas de Bella, decidí interrumpir en la clase de matemática donde estaba Rosalie Hale.

-Disculpe profesora Ana – Dije al interrumpir la clase – ¿Puedo llevarme un momento a Rosalie Hale?

-Si por supuesto profesor – Respondió con una sonrisa – Srta. Rosalie valla con el profesor Cullen.

La Srta. Hale salió del salón con mala cara, fue refunfuñando hasta que llegamos al salón donde estaba anteriormente su amiga, se sentó en un pupitre.

-¿Qué quiere profesor? – Pregunto con mala cara.

-¿Usted tiene el numero del hermano de Isabella Swan? – Fui al grano

- ¿Para qué lo quiere? – Respondió con una pregunta.

-Mira, ella escribió esto – Le di la carta y la empezó a leer. – Ahora sabes para que lo quiero

-Está bien profesor tiene un papel – Se lo di y me escribió el numero – Téngalo, hasta luego

* * *

Espero mis niñas que le haya gustado este capítulo, lo escribí con mucho cariño, Tanya en esta historia no va ser mala, ella era buena en el libro y por cambiarla. Para el próximo capítulo va ser un Emmett Pov, espero sus Reviews

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	4. Citación

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

**Capítulo 4: Citación.**

**Emmett PoV:**

Hoy era un día normal, fui a mi gimnasio, pero en toda la noche y mis dos horas de entrenamiento, solo tuve mente para algo, Rosalie Hale, la mejor amiga de mi hermanita, ella es tan bella, es rubia, ojos azules, cuerpo de escándalo, demasiado sexy, cuando pasaba todo el mundo la miraba, voy a llamarla e invitarla a salir. Me fui a mi casa me duche, y en lo q me estaba vistiendo sonó mi celular.

—Alo aquí Emmett ¿allá quien? – pregunte ya que era un número desconocido

—Alo Emmett Swan – Dijo la voz

—Si soy yo ¿Quién habla? – pregunte de nuevo

— Soy Edward Cullen, el profesor de su hermana Bella Swan – Ese tipo no se cansaba de fastidiar pensé

— ¿Qué quiere profe? – Le pregunte con voz de fastidio

—Es que necesito que venga al colegio, a hablar sobre Bella – Demonios ¿que habrá hecho esa enana? Me pregunte internamente – Antes de que lo diga o lo piense Bella no hizo nada malo – Esto sí que es extraño pensé

—Que paso – Ya me estaba preocupando

—Necesito hablar con usted y también informarle que decidí que Bella saliera más temprano hoy, no se sentía bien – ¿Que le habrá pasado? – Y por favor que Bella no se entere, incluso si pudiera venir ahorita mejor

—Claro voy saliendo para allá.

Deje el celular sobre la cama y me termine de vestir, planeaba salir antes de que Bella llegase, no quería que se mantuviese en secreto así como había decidió Edward Cullen, salí rápidamente de la casa y me monte en mi jeep, me fui hasta el colegio de Bella, entre hasta un salón de clases que me acuerdo era el de literatura, y lo vi hay sentado revisando algo.

—Listo profesor Cullen, aquí estoy – Demonios de verdad que este tipo se tardaba en hablar.

—Siéntate Emmett – Dijo con toda su calma de verdad ¿de dónde la sacaba? – Y me puedes decir Edward.

—Ok Edward, al grano si – Dije ya mi paciencia se estaba agotando.

—Ok Emmett ¿ustedes tienen problemas con sus padres? – Bueno y a este tipo que mosca le pico. Como si eso fuera problema de él.

—Disculpa Edward, con todo el respeto, no creo que eso sea problema tuyo. – Dije y tenía razón. Los problemas de mi familia son de mi familia.

—Sí, lo sé – Dijo el – Pero mira esto, es una actividad que le mande a Bella – Me entrego un papel.

Lo empecé a leer, y casi se me salen las lágrimas, creo que se me aguaron los ojos, esa carta que Bella le escribió a mi papa fue muy fuerte. Se notaban que sus sentimientos estaban plasmados hay, y me di cuenta de algo que creo que nunca note, a Bella le afectaba demasiado, incluso más que a mí la ausencia de nuestros padres

—Gracias Edward – Fue lo único que pude articular.

—Emmett, yo se que a ustedes les afecta, y veo que mucho mas a tu hermana – Me dirigió una mirada de apoyo para luego seguir – Y yo los quiero ayudar, aunque no lo creas, yo aprecio a Bella.

—Sí, Edward no lo pongo en duda. – nunca creí que a alguien le interesáramos pensé.

—Y me encantaría ganarme el aprecio de tu hermana – Finalizo.

—Eso sí es con ella – Le dije dándole una mirada que indicaba apoyo – Yo te puedo ayudar pero ya eso, es de cómo ella reaccione, ella no va a creer que le importas, porque si nunca le importamos a nuestros padres.

— ¿Por eso ella es así? – Me pregunto.

—Sí, ella nunca ha visto el cariño en casa, aparte del de nuestra nana que se fue y el mío, pero cuando la conoces, te das cuenta que la imagen de ella es una carcasa, ella necesita protección – Así veía yo a mi hermanita – Y otra cosa, ¿le podrías sacar copia a la carta? Quiero quedármela.

—Por supuesto ya se la saco – El profesor salió y yo me quede ahí sentado pensando en todo y a la vez en nada.

—Toma – me interrumpió Edward, a la vez que me daba la copia – Emmett ¿si yo citó a tus padres crees que vengan?

—Lo dudo, en este instituto siempre los citan y vengo soy yo.

—Ok, pero me encantaría hablar con ellos – Dijo y en eso bang una idea.

—Edward cuando mis padres lleguen, ¿quieres ir a mi casa a hablar con ellos? –Oh Emmett Swan eres todo un genio.

—Por supuesto – Dijo Edward.

—Edward ¿tú sabes cuál es el salón de Rosalie Hale? – Pregunte haciéndome el loco.

— Si, pero si quieres la traigo, y hablan solitos – Me dedico una mirada sugerente.

— ¿Harías eso por mi? – Ok amo a este tipo.

—Claro, no somos amigos – Pregunto.

—Pues claro hermano.

Edward salió a buscar a Rosalie, definitivo hoy la invito a salir. En eso se abrió la puerta y entro ella.

—Hola Emmett saludo ella – Que bella era cuando la vi se me salió la baba, literalmente.

—Hola Rosalie – Dije nervioso.

— ¿Querías algo? – A ti pensé.

—Sí, este, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche? – Pregunte.

—Tratar de conquistar el mundo – Uf pero con lo hermosa que es no lo nesita – Era broma, no nada ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—Pensé que nunca me invitarías – Finalizo.

* * *

Espero mis niñas que le haya gustado este capítulo, lo escribí con mucho cariño, ¿Qué les parece la invitación de Emmett? ¿Quieren que entre Jacob a la historia? ¿Quieren un lemmon? ¿Quieren dejarme un review? Les prometo que pronto aparecerá Jasper y Alice.

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	5. Protegida

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

**Capítulo 5: Protegida. **

**Bella PoV**

Hoy me sentía triste y sola, no quería ir al colegio, si no es porque tengo un examen no voy, le pediré al profesor Cullen que después de su examen si me podría hacer el permiso para irme a mi casa. Me bañe me puse la primera ropa que saque de mi closet baje sin pasar por la cocina, si tenía hambre me compraría algo en el instituto. Aparte de lo mal que me sentía, estaba lloviendo, algo que es extremadamente extraño aquí en Phoenix, eso me deprimió mas. Llegue a la secundaria estacione al lado del Porsche de Alie.

—Hola, Alie ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunte – Hola, Rose ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien Bella – Dijeron las dos al unísono.

—Chicas les tengo que contar algo – Dijo Rosalie – Numero uno, mi hermano Jasper al fin llega de Inglaterra, y número dos, ayer salí con Emmett.

—De verdad – Exclamo Alice – los felicito, ya lo veía venir.

En eso sonó mi celular vi que era mi papa así que decidí atender

—Alo, hola papa bendición – dije con algo de emoción

—Hola hija ¿como estas? – pregunto mi papa

—Bien, hija te tengo que decir algo – Dijo mi papa

—Dime papi – no sé porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento

—Isabella como tú sabes tu mama y yo somos personas muy ocupadas – que me quería decir – Bueno no podemos ir a tu cumpleaños, pero pide lo que quieras yo te lo llevo a Phoenix.

En ese momento se me derrumbo el mundo a mis pies, sentía que me clavaban estacas en mi corazón, a lo lejos sentí aun la voz de mi papa, y también sentí la voz de Rosalie, diciéndole algo, a lo lejos sentí a Alice llamándome, y sentí la necesidad de correr.

**Edward PoV**

Llegue al estacionamiento del colegio y vi a Rosalie y Alice algo preocupadas, decidí acercarme a ver qué pasaba. Cuando me acerque más, pude ver que era por Bella.

—Chicas disculpen, sé que no me debería meter, ¿pero pasa algo? – Dije muy preocupado

—Profesor paso algo horrible – Dijo Alice – Bella desapareció

— Ya va pero aclaren algo — No entendía nada — ¿Cómo Bella va a desaparecer?

—Profe yo le explico – Me dijo Rosalie – Lo que pasa es que Bella recibió una llamada de su papa, y de repente, se le cayó el teléfono, se quedo como cuando una computadora se cuelga, y cuando Alice le empezó a llamar salió corriendo.

—Pero ¿Hacia dónde corrió? – Estaba preocupado por ella.

—Hacia los salones – Dijo Alice

—Rosalie llama a Emmett y dile que llame al papa de ellos, y le pregunte que le dijo a Bella. – Ya estaba muy preocupado, una de las cosas que me dijo Emmett, es que siempre cuando el papa llamaba a Bella había problemas. – Yo la voy a buscar.

Salí corriendo a través de los salones, preguntándole a cada alumno si había visto a Bella Swan, hasta que me encontré a Tanya y me dijo que la vio entrando a la conserjería. Fui hasta allá corriendo, en una velocidad casi sobre humana, cuando llegue a la puerta de la conserjería, escuche los sollozos de Bella, se me partió el alma al oírla así. Entre y la vi abrazando sus rodillas, llorando muy fuertemente, me acerque a Bella, ella me vio con sus ojos color chocolate, tan tristes, ella era un ángel, un ángel a quien le rompieron las alas.

Me acerque a ella esperando un rechazo, y me di cuenta de que ella necesitaba en ese momento protección, mi protección, me acerque y me senté al lado de ella, la cargue y la acurruque contra mi pecho, le empecé a cantar una melodía, salía desde dentro de mí, era como inspirada en ella, era una nana, dulce cargada de ternura.

—Edward, nadie me quiere. – Me dijo

— Shh, no digas eso, yo te quiero, Emmett te quiere, tus amigas te quieren. – Le dije, yo principalmente la quería.

—Es mentira. – Afirmo. – Tu no me quieres, con todas las cosas que te hago es imposible.

—Si te quiero mi ángel, no digas eso. – me entro un impulso y le bese la coronilla. – Bella vamos, hoy no tengo clases, vamos a dar una vuelta y me cuentas te parece. – Ella solo asintió

Cuando salimos de ahí me di cuenta, que ya todo el mundo había entrado en clases, salimos por la puerta de atrás, que daba al estacionamiento de profesores, ella trato de ubicarse con la mirada, le señale mi volvo y asintió, la lleve de la mano hasta él, le abrí la puerta y ella se monto, me subí y arrancamos. Ella solo iba viendo por la ventana.

—Bella, ¿Algún lugar especial donde quieras ir? – pregunte

—No donde quieras está bien. – Ok ya sé donde la iba a llevar.

—Te voy a llevar a un lugar muy especial para mí. – Ella solo se dedico a asentir. Me partía el corazón verla así, ella siempre era tan activa, tan alegre, y ahora estaba tan apagada, tan triste.

Estacione mi carro en un pequeño parque que siempre estaba vacío, quedaba a las afueras de Phoenix me recordaba mucho a un claro en Forks. Le abrí la puerta del carro y la tome de la mano caminamos hasta adentrarnos, lo primero que ella vio fueron los columpios.

—Podemos ir para allá. – Dijo señalando los columpios. No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa.

—Vamos mademoiselle. – Dije señalándole el camino. – Bella ¿me vas a contar lo que paso?

—Sí. – Respondió. – Vamos a los columpios, allá te cuento.

Caminamos hasta llegar a los columpios, ella se empezó a mecer en uno, se veía tan tierna, y tan única, tan diferente a las demás personas de su edad, ella simple y sencillamente es única.

—Bella ¿me vas a contar? – pregunte, en psicología decían que era bueno desahogarse

—Sí. – Dijo decidida. – Es que mi sueño siempre a sido que mis padres estén en algún cumpleaños mío, y nunca han estado, pero para suplirlo me dan cosas materiales, y ellos creen que así está perfecto, pero eso sí, cuando Emmett o yo le reclamamos, los desconsiderados somos nosotros, y de verdad siento que no puedo más.

—Eres tan diferente – Exclame – otra persona de tu edad estuviera preocupada por otras cosas, como, no sé, ropa, zapatos, pero tú eres muy diferente.

—Edward – pronuncio mi nombre, me encanta como suena de los labios de ella. – ¿Al principio, cuando me conociste te caí bien?

— Para serte sincero, cuando te vi, me pareciste, muy hermosa – En ese momento se sonrojo – Pero hablaste, me trataste mal, y ni modo que piense que eras la mejor persona, luego me di cuenta de tus ojos color chocolate, de que dejaban un atisbo de tristeza, luego fue la carta que escribiste, y me di cuenta que eres un ángel – En ese momento Bella estaba completamente roja

Toque la mejilla sonrojada de Bella, sentí una corriente eléctrica como nunca y me di cuenta me estoy enamorando de Isabella Swan, ella era especial, única, perfecta para mí. Sentí una especie de atracción magnética hacia sus carnosos labios rosados ella me miraba, nos perdimos cada quien en los ojos de otro, no había nadie, era un momento perfecto y único, toque sus labios con la yema de mis dedos, baje un poco hasta su altura, tome su cara, tan perfecta y delicada en mis manos, y la bese con suma delicadeza, sus labios se movían al compas de los míos.

—Bella, disculpa, no debí – Me sienta fatal, había besado a una alumna

—Silencio, Edward – Me interrumpió Bella – Me di cuenta de que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro.

—¿Sabes que tu eres menor de edad no? – En ese momento se empezó a reír — ¿Bella que te pasa?

—En dos semanas cumplo la mayoría de edad – Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos por tanto reírse

—¿De verdad? – Pregunte incrédulo.

—Si – Esa era una de las mejores noticias del mundo

—Está bien vamos a darnos una oportunidad, pero iremos con calma – Dije yo estaba seguro de que la quería, pero no sé si ella estará confundida.

—Ok, me parece bien – Y así salimos del parque tomados de la mano.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… Awww! Me da cosita con Bella… Pronto llegaran sus padres, que pensara Emmett de la relación de Edward y Bella, en el próximo capítulo aparece Jasper!.... y va a haber pronto una fiesta!...ok ya no mas adelantos!

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	6. Conversación

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los tomo restados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

**Capitulo 6:Conversación.**

**Bella PoV:**

Viernes, casi fin de semana aleluya, ayer habían pasados muchas cosas interesantes, como que estoy en una relación con Edward, eso era algo extraño, nunca creí, que yo Isabella Swan saldría con algún profesor, era algo irreal. Tenía que organizar muchas cosas en mi vida, primero como demonios le voy a decir a Emmett que estoy saliendo con mi profe de literatura, segundo organizar esa prioridad en mi vida, porque obviamente no iba a ir con Edward tomados de la mano en el instituto, segundo estudiar para su examen de hoy para el cual no había estudiado nada, y no iba permitir que el me regalara las notas, eso nunca. Pero primero será hoy hablar con Emmett.

Me levante de la cama me metí a bañar, me puse el conjunto más presentable, me alise el pelo, y me puse un poco de maquillaje, quería verme hermosa para Edward. Decidí salir de mi cuarto para encontrarme con Emmett, con el cual obviamente necesitaba hablar.

—Hola hermanito. – Le dije sonriente

—Hola enana. – Me contesto él con una gran sonrisa. – Necesito hablar contigo. – ¡Oh no! Creo que se entero. – De mi cita con Rosalie. – Respire.

— ¿De verdad? – Pregunte asiéndome la desentendida.

—Sí. – Me jalo hasta el mueble. – Estamos saliendo juntos, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece buenísimo. – _Ya, se lo diré pensé. –_ Hermanito yo también tengo algo que decirte. – Dije extremadamente nerviosa. – EstoysaliendoconEdwardCullen.

—Ya va hermanita, dilo más lento no entendí. – Dijo con una cara de confundido. – Repítelo todo lentamente.

—Estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen. – En ese momento estaba extremadamente nerviosa, estaba sudando, y me temblaban las manos. La reacción de mi hermano fue la que menos me entere, empezó a reír como un loco, hasta lloro de lo mucho que se río.

—¿Lo dices enserio? – Pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara, solo me dedique a asentir – Pues me alegro mucho.

En ese momento me acerque y le puse una mano en la frente, debería habérselo tomado a mal, por dios es un maestro, y me llevaba siete años.

—¿Por qué me tocas la frente? – Pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

—Para ver si estas mal. – Le dije rodando los ojos. – Pensé que lo ibas a tomar peor.

—No me di cuenta que es buena persona, y prefiero que estés con alguien maduro, a que estés con cualquier niñito baboso. – Definitivamente mi hermano era único.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? – Solo se dedico a asentir. – Bueno hermanito me voy.

—Cuidado con lo que haces en los salones, y no estoy hablando de las travesuras que normalmente haces – Definitivamente era mi hermano, y así salí de la casa roja como un tomate

Llegue a la escuela, aun temprano, muy temprano, _¿Edward habrá llegado?_ Me pregunte, mejor iba a revisar al salón de profesores, si alguien preguntaba, le diré, que quiero que el profesor de literatura me corrija el examen otra vez. Camine por los pasillos de la secundaria, hasta llegar a una puerta con una ventanilla en medio con un cartel que decía, **SALON DE MAESTROS NO ENTRAR, **trate de ver a través de la ventanilla, pero era de vidrio escarchado, así que se me hizo imposible ver a través de él. Decidí tocar la puerta, cuando escuche la más hermosa voz, la de Edward.

—Adelante. – Dijo él, con esa voz, que hacía que se me parara la respiración.

—La puerta está cerrada con llave. – Ya mi nerviosismo era evidente. – ¿Podría abrir?

—Voy – Y cuando abrió la puerta lo vi, era un adonis, el era _perfecto._ – Bella, creí que no vendrías hoy.

—Sí, pienso que tenemos que hablar. – Dije con un matiz de preocupación en mi voz. – De lo nuestro, ¿Podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto mi dulce Bella. – Me sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa ladina, que me mataba. – Vamos a tu salón de clases. – Demonios como me sonroje cuando él dijo eso, me recordé de lo que había dicho mi hermano. – Pasa, ¿dime de que querías hablar?

— Estoy nerviosa, por lo nuestro, no me quiero defraudar. – Dije casi llorando. – Y además, ¿qué pasaría si nos descubrieran?

—Bueno – dijo Edward – solo me despedirían, pero ya que en poco tiempo vas a ser mayor de edad no pasaría nada, y también falta poco tiempo para la graduación, así que en dos meses podemos mostrarnos públicamente.

—Por cierto Edward, mi hermano ya lo sabe. – Dije sin ningún atisbo de preocupación. – Se lo tomo bien. – Dije con una sonrisa

—Emmett es un buen chico. – Dio por finalizado esa conversación. – Por cierto te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas. – En ese momento me puse tan roja que creo que le puedo hacer una competencia a un tomate.

—Edward por cierto, no estudie para tu examen. – Dije escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos.

— Mi tierna, dulce y traviesa Bella. – Dijo dándome su hermosa sonrisa torcida. – No te preocupes, te puedo dar la nota.

—No, no quiero que lo hagas. – Justamente lo que no quería que hiciera. – Además esa es mi responsabilidad.

—Ok, pero como yo se que has tenido problemas, te mando un trabajo. – Bueno eso estaba mejor. – Lo entregas el lunes.

—¿De qué es el trabajo?

—De lo que tú quieras. – Me dijo.

En ese momento nos empezamos a besar y no nos dimos cuenta de que alguien chillo.

—Bella. – Me aleje de Edward bruscamente para ver quién era. Menos mal que eran Rosalie y Alice. – Nos puedes explicar esto.

—Yo se los explico. – Dijo Edward. – Como podrán ver, Bella y yo tenemos una relación. En ese momento mis amigas se empezaron a carcajear fortísimo.

—Felicitaciones. – Dijeron las dos al unísono. – Lo que me parece extraño es que sea con un profesor pero no importa te lo mereces.

—Gracias, chicas las quiero. – Casi se me salían las lágrimas.

—Nosotras también. – dijeron acercándose para darme un abrazo.

—Pero ¿cómo creíste que me ibas a ocultar? – Algo dijo Alice.

—Se los iba a decir pero en la tarde cuando fueran a mi casa. – Sonó el timbre y decidimos dejar la conversación para más tarde.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… Oh ya Emmett y las amigas de Bella saben de su romance, eso va a ser divertido, en el próximo capítulo va a seguir siendo viernes, y luego vendrá un lindo fin de semana para los dos tortolitos…^^

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	7. ¿Yo copiandome? Imposible

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los tomo restados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

_Capítulo dedicado a Amelia gracias por animarme a escribir!..._

**Chicas tengo un concurso entre Amelia y yo, queremos que ustedes hagan un lemmon para la historia y el ganador lo publicaremos aquí junto con su nombre obviamente, así que la que quiera participar me agrega mi MSN es Astrid_barreiro quiten los espacios o me pueden mandar un pm con su corro por favor recuerden los espacios**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Yo Copiándome? imposible.**

Después de hablar con Rosalie y Alice, tuve que hablar con Edward de cómo íbamos a actuar en el examen.

-Hey. – Le dije a mi novio. – ¿Cómo vamos a fingir en el examen?

-Pues te entrego uno, y lo responde solo con tu nombre. – Dijo el dándome un beso es la coronilla.

En eso llegaron los demás alumnos, yo me senté rápidamente en el pupitre, para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba hablando tan abiertamente con Edward, Mike trato de sacarme conversación pero Edward rápidamente lo mando a sentar, con la escusa de que ya iba a entregar los exámenes.

-Alumnos. – Dijo Edward refiriéndose a todos nosotros. – Ya como todos saben el examen es de conocimientos generales, con preguntas de diferentes temas desde geografía hasta biología. ¿Alguna pregunta? – Nadie dijo nada – Empiecen el examen.

Edward nos entrego el examen a cada uno, yo puse mi nombre, la fecha y empecé a leer a ver si había algo que me supiese, habían unas diez preguntas de treinta y para no aburrir decidí contestar las que me sabía dejándole un mensaje a Edward _"Todavía quiero mi trabajo las conteste para matar el aburrimiento"_

En ese momento recibo un papel, y lo abro y suena la voz de Jessica Stanley en el salón.

-Profe Eddie, Bella se está copiando. – Dijo ella con un tono acusador.

-Eso es mentira profesor, a mi me lanzaron esta papelito y yo lo abrí. – Trate de defenderme. – Además yo no necesito copiarme Jessica. – Dije refiriéndome a ella. – Yo si tengo neuronas no como tú.

-Chicas dejen de pelear, y salgan las dos de salón. – Nos dijo, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta me guiño un ojo.

Salimos, yo sabía que Edward me iba a defender pero igual teníamos que guardar apariencias hasta el día de la graduación desde ese día ya podríamos dar lo nuestro a conocer.

-¿Bella te estabas copiando? – Me pregunto Edward

-No profesor. – Le respondí. – Yo prefiero raspar, que copiarme.

-Jessica, ¿por qué dices que Bella se copio? – Pregunto esta vez refiriéndose a ella.

-Ay Eddie. – Le dijo con una voz nasal y tratando de parecer seductora. – Vi cuando abrió el papelito.

-Primero Srta. Stanley no me llame Eddie. – Le dijo Edward con severidad. – Yo soy su profesor, yo no he jugado con usted, así que exijo respeto.

-Profe le juro que no me copie. – Le dije. – Si quiere mire el papelito, esa no es mi letra. – Edward agarro el papel, y lo leyó.

-Tiene razón Srta. Swan. – Dijo mirándome. – Además la creo lo suficientemente inteligente, que si llegara a hacer un acordeón lo haría con las respuestas correctas. – Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Las respuestas estaban malas? – Pregunto Jessica con voz temblorosa.

-Sí. – Dijo Edward. – Srta. Stanley porque me huele que usted tiene algo que ver. – Le reclamo Edward. – Y la letra de este papel se parece mucho a la suya. – Ella en ese momento puso cara de miedo.

-Si es mío. – Dijo ella. – Pero es que me parece injusto que ella siempre saque mejores notas, cuando todo el mundo sabe que yo soy la mejor. – Dijo ella haciendo puchero.

-Srta. Stanley créame que al director le va a encantar oír esa historia. – Dijo Edward. – Así que hoy va a visitar al director, ya va a ser castigada, le apuesto que a la profesora Tanya le va a encantar castigarla. – Le hablo fuerte. – Srta. Swan ya puede ir al salón.

Entregue el examen, que tenia supuestamente listo. Sonó la campana y yo me quede en el salón con Edward a ayudarlo a corregir.

-Si quieres le avisas a tus amigas que vengan. – Me dijo Edward.

-Ok. – Dije mientras les pasaba un examen.

-Hola tortolitos. – Saludo Alice.

-Hola duende ¿y Rose? – Le pregunte

-Hola chicos. – Dijo Rose.

-Hay esta. – Dijo Alice. En ese momento Edward se empezó a reirá demasiado, estaba privado de la risa.

-Edward ¿qué te pasa? – Le pregunto Rose

-Mi amor que tienes. – Le dije yo, solos señalo el examen de Mike Newton.

Respuestas:

Países productores de miel: La Granja de San Francisco

* Definición de rumiantes: Son los que eructan al comer.

* Lenguas vernáculas: Las que se hablan en las tabernas

* Señale un molusco perjudicial: El león

* Un parásito interno del hombre: El langostino

* Derivados de la leche?: La vaca

* Barroco: Estilo de casas hechas de barro

* Estimulantes del sistema nervioso: El café, el tabaco y las mujeres

* Alfarero: El que tiene un farol

* Polígono: Hombre con muchas mujeres

* El mendelismo: Mendel trabajo mucho ayudado por caracoles

* Comentar algo del 2 de mayo: ¿De que año?

* Coleccionistas de sellos: Sifilíticos

* La sal común: Tiene un curioso sabor salado

* Ecosistemas: La tundra y la gaita

* Derivados de la leche: El arroz con leche

* Sujeto de la frase (elíptico): Epiléptico

* El arte griego: Hacían botijos

* Países que forman el Benelux: Bélgica, Luxemburgo y Neardental

* Pediatra: Medico de pies

* Trabajo y energía: Trabajo es si cogemos una silla y la ponemos en otro sitio, energía es cuando la silla se levanta sola

* Ejemplos de nematóceros (mosquitos): El "buo", el "buo" real y el mochuelo

* Quevedo: Era cojo, pero de un solo pie

* Brisa del mar: Es una brisa húmeda y seca

* Palabra derivada de luz: Bombilla

* Conoces algún vegetal sin flores?: Conozco

* Moluscos: Son esos animales que se ven en los bares, por ejemplo el cangrejo.

* La abeja: Se divide en reina, obreras y "zagales"

* El alantoides: Es una especie de rabo que tiene el pollo para respirar.

* Ejemplo de reptil: La serpiente "Putón"

* Monotremas (ornitorrinco): Son mamíferos de forma humana, y son los monos.

* Parasitismo: Es belleza ver a las hormigas ordeñando a los pulgones.

* Reptiles: Son animales que se disuelven en el agua. Un reptil peligroso de España es el cocodrilo

* Movimientos del corazón: El corazón siempre está en movimiento, solo está parado en los cadáveres.

* Las algas: Son animales con caracteres de vegetales.

* Terremotos: Son movimientos bruscos que se tragan a las personas.

* Insectos: Son una especie de aves pequeñísimas.

* Arterias: Son unos tubitos de plástico flexibles.

* Fósiles: Son unos señores muy antiguos.

* Qué es una Encíclica: Es un buque de hierro que flota en el mar.

* Animales polares: Son la Osa mayor y la Osa menor.

* El sexto mandamiento: No fornicarás a tu padre y a tu madre.

* Minerales: Son animales sin vida.

* El voltio: Fue inventado por Voltaire.

* Qué es la hipotenusa: Lo que está entre los dos paletos

* Dónde fue bautizado Jesucristo: En Río Janeiro.

* Canciones napolitanas: Fueron escritas por Napoleón.

En lo que leímos todas esas respuestas estúpidas solo pudimos reinos como locas, solo Newton respondería esas estupideces.

-Bella ¿Podemos reunirnos esta noche en tu casa? – Pregunto Rosalie. – Es para la fiesta de bienvenida de mi hermano.

-Claro. – Le respondí, Jasper para mí era como un hermano. – Edward tienes que ir.

-Claro que iré mi ángel. – Dijo besando mi coronilla.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… Solo Mike respondería esas estupideces verdad, dejen Reviews en el próximo capítulo se conocen Jasper y Alice. Chicas tengo un concurso entre Amelia y yo, queremos que ustedes hagan un lemmon para la historia y el ganador lo publicaremoos aki junto cn su nombre odviamente

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	8. Bienvenido Jasper

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los tomo restados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

**Chicas tengo un concurso entre Amelia y yo, queremos que ustedes hagan un lemmon para la historia y el ganador lo publicaremos aquí junto con su nombre obviamente, así que la que quiera participar me agrega mi MSN es Astrid_barreiro quiten los espacios o me pueden mandar un pm con su corro por favor recuerden los espacios**

**Capitulo 8: Fiesta de bienvenida.**

Salimos del instituto directo al centro comercial, a comprar las cosas que harían falta para la reunión en mi casa, yo me fui al supermercado mientras las chicas iban a comprarme la ropa, eso era muy tonto, ni siquiera es formal, ¿para qué me iban a comprar ropa nueva?, en eso mi celular me vibro en el bolsillo, vi que era Edward.

-Hola, mi ángel. – Saludo.

-Hola. – Respondí. - ¿Vas a ir verdad? – Le pregunte.

-Claro, solo llame para preguntarte ¿es formal? – Me pregunto.

-No, es informal. – le conteste agarrando las papitas. – Llegas a las cuatro de la tarde obviamente.

-Sí, señorita. – Respondió. – Nos vemos mas tarde. – Se despidió

Seguí caminado por el supermercado, compre seis botellas de Coca-Cola, dos de chinoto, dos de frescolita, y de snacks, compre diez papitas rufles, diez paquetes de doritos, diez de cheetos, diez paquetes de cotufas para microondas, y fui a pagar, fui guarde las bolsas en el carro, vi que eran las tres y media, llame a Emmett.

-Hermanito. – Salude. - ¿Está todo listo?

-Sí, ya decore la sala de estar. – Me dijo. – Puse globos, el cartel que decía bienvenido a casa, rodé los muebles y puse cojines y puf por toda la sala. – Me dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Muy bien, ya yo hice las compras, voy a comprar las películas, para luego pedir la pizza. – Le dije. – Recuerda ir al aeropuerto a buscar a Jasper.

-Si ya voy en camino. – Respondió.

-Ok, cuídate. – Me despedí.

Vi que eran las tres y cuarenta, subí corriendo a la pizzería a que nos prepararan cuatro pizzas familiares, cada una de diferentes sabores, mientras las pizzas se cocinaban, fui a blockbuster* a comprar las películas, elegí cinco, el ilusionista, mis and míster Smith, destino final 4, el aro y por último el exorcista uno la original con Linda Blair, pague y fui a la pizzería me entregaron mis pizzas y fui hasta el carro, las chicas me estaban esperando, me monte y fuimos hasta mi casa. Llegamos nos bañamos y nos vestimos con el conjunto que Alice nos había comprado, había que reconocerlo Alie tiene un buen gusto.

Sonó el timbre y baje a abrir la puerta, era Edward, lucia extremadamente hermoso, tenía unos pantalones de mezclillas rotos en las rodillas, una camisa polo verde, como el color de sus ojos.

-Hola. – Lo salude completamente sonrojada. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola. – Me saludo con un casto beso. – ¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa sonrojada?

-No, no me lo habías dicho, pero me encanta.

-¿Pasamos? -Pregunto.

-Claro, baja allá están Rose y Alice. – Le indique el camino. – Voy a esperar a mi hermano y a Jasper.

-Ok. – Me dio un beso y bajo.

Mientras Jasper y Emmett no llegaban prepare las cotufas, puse los snacks en bolds, puse hielo en una cava grande, saque un paquete de vasos desechables, puse la pizza a calentar en el microondas, aunque ya estaba caliente, pero por si a caso. Cuando vi todo lo que tenía que bajar todo al estar, lo más probable, es que todo se me callera.

-Edward. – Grite. – Sube para que me ayudes con las cosas.

-Dime. – Me dijo parado en la puerta. - ¿En qué ayudo a mi princesa?

-En llevar todo esto abajo. – Dije señalándolo todo. – Yo voy a bajar los vasos y subo por los refrescos, ayúdame tú en los snacks, la pizza y la cava.

-Si mi general. – Dijo haciendo, como si fuera un soldado, y empezó a cargar todo mientras yo iba tras de é, milagrosamente no se me callo nada, preparamos las cosas sobre la mesa, y terminamos de poner los globos, oímos que se abría la puerta y supimos que Jasper había llegado, apagamos las luces, dispuestos a sorprenderlo. Se escucho la voz de Jasper, reclamarle algo a mi hermano.

-Emmett, quiero ver a mi hermana. – Le dijo con un tono, como de desesperación.

-No te preocupes. – Le dijo Emmett. – Ayúdame a sacar algo del estar y te llevo.

-¿Sera rápido? – Volvió a preguntar Jasper.

En ese momento mi hermano abrió la puerta.

-Sorpresa Jasper. – Gritamos todos al unísono. – Bienvenido

A Jasper se le salieron las lágrimas de la emoción, dejo a un lado lo que tenía en la mano y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, es la imagen más conmovedora que he visto en años, a rose se le escapaban las lagrimas mientras abrazaba a su hermano, y Jasper también lloraba, y abrazaba a su hermana y le depositaba pequeños besos en la coronilla.

Jasper se separo de su hermana y le entrego un pequeño obsequio, era una delicada cajita de terciopelo azul, en ella había un hermoso de oro, tenía un corazón en diamantes y tenia grabado en nombre de Rosalie. Jasper se separo y nos empezó a saludar uno a uno.

-Bella. – Dijo acercándose a mí. – ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Jazz. – Dije dándole un cálido abrazo. – Te extrañe muchísimo.

-Yo también enana. – Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. – No piense que me he olvidado de ti, te traje esto. – Dijo sacando de una cajita un collar con un hermoso dije de letra B. Era de oro con puras aguamarinas* por dentro.

-Gracias Jazz. – Le dije dándole un fuerte abrazo. – El es Edward, mi novio. – Le dije.

-Ese nombre me suena. – Dijo el tratando de recordar. – Conmigo estudio también alguien llamado así.

-Tú eres Jasper Hale. – Pregunto Edward.

-Sí. – Dijo Jasper

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Edward Cullen. – Dijo Edward con una perfecta sonrisa ladina en su cara.

-Edward, hermano años sin verte. – Exclamo Jasper.

-Claro, luego que te fuiste a Inglaterra te olvidas de tus amigos. – En ese momento estaba impactada Edward y Jasper se conocían, aun no lo podía creer. Luego que se separaron fui a presentárselo a Alice.

-Jasper ella es Alice Brandon. – Dije señalando a mi amiga. Cuando se vieron a los ojos se sintió una magia, era como si estuviesen predestinados a estar juntos desde vidas pasadas, si es que existían.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo. – Le dijo Alice mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento señorita, no la volveré a dejar esperándolo. – Le contesto Jasper. Todo el mundo quedo extrañado pero nadie dijo nada y los dejamos a ellos en su burbuja mientras yo buscaba la pizza.

-Chicos hay pizza. – Grite y todos nos sentamos en un círculo a hablar de trivialidades mientras comíamos. Era impresionante pero nos comimos las cuatro pizzas.

Sonó el teléfono y yo me apresure a entender.

-Alo. – Dije

-Bella ¿Cómo estás? Es tu madre. – Me dijo mi mamá que era la que había llamado.

-Hola mamá. – Le conteste cortante.

-Hija te tengo una buena noticia. – Que abra comprado nuevo pensé. – Vamos a ir el lunes y vamos a pasar la semana hay. ¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto.

-Genial. – Le dije sin ninguna emoción. – Mamá, me puedes llamar luego, estoy con unos amigos e interrumpes. – Le dije ya cansada de hablar con ella, y así tranco.

-¿Quién era enana? – Pregunto Em.

-Era mamá. – Le respondí. – Viene el lunes.

Sin esperar respuesta subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me puse un pijama, quería estar cómoda, era un pantalón rosado largo con puras estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad, y la camisa tenía una estrella gigante que decía dulces sueños, y también brillaba.

Baje y empezamos a ver las películas, Jasper y Alice no se habían separado en toda la noche. Ya eran como las doce cuando terminamos de ver todas las películas.

-Chao Bella me voy. – Me dijo Edward subiendo

-No te puedes ir a esta hora es muy tarde. – Le dije.

-Verdad Eddie. – Le dijo mi hermano resaltando el Eddie. – Quédate, eso sí en una habitación diferente a la de mi hermanita.

-Gracias Emmett, aunque preferiría que no me digas Eddie. – Le dijo Edward.

Edward yo subimos a prepárale la habitación a él. Prepare la de Alice y Jasper, Rosalie iba a dormir en el mismo cuarto que mi hermano, y así dormí profundamente toda la noche

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… Es el que más me ha gustado escribir, aunque es con el que más me he tardado, es el más largo que he escrito espero les guste

*Blockbuster: Es un lugar aquí en Venezuela donde se alquilan y se compran las películas

*Aguamarinas: Son unas piedras preciosas del color del mar

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	9. Mi nana

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los tomo restados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

**Chicas tengo un concurso entre Amelia y yo, queremos que ustedes hagan un lemmon para la historia y el ganador lo publicaremos aquí junto con su nombre obviamente, así que la que quiera participar me agrega mi MSN es Astrid_barreiro quiten los espacios o me pueden mandar un pm con su correo por favor recuerden los espacios.**

**Capitulo 9: Mi nana.**

**Bella PoV:**

Me desperté cuando estaba ya claro, vi el reloj de mi mesa de noche y decían las diez de la mañana, me pare si estirarme ni nada, fui corriendo al baño me bañe, me cepille y me vestí rápidamente, me puse unos tenis y salí del cuarto, hoy Alice había planeado una salida al centro comercial, y si me retrasaba un minuto iba a ser peor la tortura. Mis padres habían invitado a su familia a una fiesta el lunes. Si cuando llegaban hacían una fiesta para irse en tres días, que se podía esperar de ellos.

Baje a la cocina donde se suponen que ellos estaban reunidos, estaban todos jugando y fastidiándose entre sí. Obviamente el más bromista era mi hermano Emmett, quien estaba retando a Jasper y a Edward a jugar Guitar Hero con él, ellos casualmente aceptaron.

– ¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo están? – Salude.

– Bella qué bueno que despiertas. – Me dijo Alice, mientras yo caminaba hacia Edward – Hoy tenemos que ir de compras, mañana es la fiesta de tus padres.

– Si Alice, ya se. – Dije rodando los ojos – ¿Los chicos nos van a acompañar?

– Claro ellos van a ir. – Me dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio. –, ¿creías que los iba a dejar por fuera?

– No, bueno yo sé que no –, estaba nerviosa. – No quiero presentárselo aun a mis padres.

– Bella algún día pasara. – Dijo Alice haciéndome círculos en la espalda para calmarme –, y es mejor que ese momento llegue ahora. Ya sabes lo que dicen es mejor tarde que nunca.

– Pues prefiero tarde. – Le replique. – O mejor aun nunca

– Bella por favor relájate. – Dijo Alice torciendo los ojos. – Ahora mueve tu hermoso trasero fuera de la casa.

Nos fuimos en diferentes carros, yo fui en el de Edward obviamente, trataba de pensar en que todo mañana iba a salir bien, pero se me hacía imposible. Veía por la ventana buscando una buena manera de decirle a mis padres – Papa mira el es mi novio y también mi profesor – esa no era una buena idea. Mínimo iba a lograr el primer infarto de mi madre.

– Bella ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Edward con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro. – Te noto algo nerviosa o incomoda.

– No me pasa nada – _Por dios Bella eres patética mintiendo_ me dije a mi misma – Solo estoy algo nerviosa por mañana.

– ¡Ah ya entiendo! – Dijo Edward de repente – ¿Estas nerviosa de que tus padres no me acepten verdad?

– Algo – Le respondí al borde de las lagrimas – Es que ellos nunca me apoyan, y sé que con esto van a reaccionar peor.

–Claro que no Bella. – Dijo Edward tratando calmarme – Yo se me comportar –, dijo a manera de chiste.

– Claro Edward –, le dije rodando los ojos –, lo sé. – Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Te tengo una sorpresa – Me dijo – ¿Luego que vallamos de compras vamos a verla te parece?

– ¿No podemos saltarnos las compras? – Pregunte

– No Bella – Dijo torciendo los ojos – ¿Quieres que Alice me asesine por no llevarte?

– Buen punto – Le dije – Pero yo no quiero ir de compras.

Dio una hermosa sonrisa ladina, y me acaricio la mejilla – Te amo Bella – Susurro casi inaudible.

–Y también Edward – Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

*******

En el centro comercial fuimos a una tienda de vestidos de gala, donde elegimos los vestidos para cada una, mientras los chicos veían y nos daban el visto bueno. La primera fue Rose se probo más de diez vestidos de diferente colores modelos y formas termino eligiendo uno color rojo pasión, largo, con corte en v, en la cintura tenía un bordado con cristales de sharonski, sus sandalias eran rojas pasión con unos tacones como de diez centímetros. El de Alice era verde olivo corto, estilo coctel strapple, con un cinturón verde más obscuro grueso, sus zapatos eran de punta, verde igual al vestido y también muy altos para estar mínimo a mi altura. El mío era azul real sin escote delantero y la espalda descubierta, era simple pero muy largo las sandalias son azules con tacón de aguja y con pequeños detalles de cristales. Compramos los trajes de los chicos y pagamos.

Salimos de la tienda a comer, comimos sushi mientras hablábamos trivialidades, aunque yo no lo demostraba estaba nerviosa por mañana, por todo lo que iba a pasar. Pensaba en lo que iba a hacer, era difícil enfrentar a tus padres, pero yo era capaz de hacerlo.

– Bella –, Me susurro Edward – Acompáñame para mostrarte tu sorpresa.

Nos paramos de la mesa y nos excusamos para salir de ese lugar. Fuimos hasta el instituto, no sé qué pasaba pero confiaba en Edward. Llegamos hasta el salón de música y e hizo sentarme al lado de él en el piano.

Empezó a tocar una melodía, no sabía cuál era pero creí haberla oído, es como si fuera mía desde hace muchas vidas, era dulce, era hermosa.

– Para ti – susurro Edward sin quitarle la magia al momento.

– Gracias es hermosa – dije mientras unas lagrimas se me escapaban de mis ojos.

– Es tu nana – eso se quedo grabado en mí era _mi nana_

**Chicas disculpen el retraso estuve muy ocupada, las quiero me voy porque no tengo casi tiempo Bye**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Miradas tipo Jasper**

**Besos tipo Edward**


	10. ¡Llegaron!

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo restados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

**Capitulo 10: ¡Llegaron!**

– Cállate. – Le grite a mi hermano. El no tenía el derecho para decirme eso, yo nunca dejaría a Edward.

– Sabes que eso puede pasar. – Insistió el. – Sabes que cuando mama y papa se enteren te obligaran a dejarlo. – En parte tenía razón, mis padres nunca apoyarían mi relación con Edward.

– No lo aceptare. – Grite. – Nunca en toda mi maldita vida me separare de Edward. – Me sentía mal por hablarle así a mi hermano, pero estaba realmente molesta

– Hermanita. – Dijo Emmett con voz cansina –, no estoy diciendo que te separes de _Eddie, _solo digo que no se lo presentes todavía a nuestros padres.

– Pero es duro – dije con lagrimas amenazando con salir de los ojos. – Yo lo quiero, y me gustaría que nuestros padres lo aceptaran, eso hacen los buenos padres.

– Hermanita tu los dicho, _los buenos padres. – _Dijo Emmett con pesadez. Claro los nuestros no son buenos padres. – Además enana ve y arréglate que los vamos a buscar ahorita al aeropuerto.

– Si hermanito, ya voy. – Dije con voz de un completo fastidio. Realmente no quería ir, no siquiera quiero que vuelvan. – ¿Mas o menos que me tengo que poner?

– Algo elegante. – Dijo él. Claro elegante. Solo rodé los ojos, odiaba vestirme con cosas elegantes. – Y lindo.

– Ok, entendí el punto hermanito. – Y con eso me fui a mi cuarto. A prepararme para mi funeral.

Me bañe, pensé bien en lo que iba a ser, todo el lio me iba a caer mañana en la fiesta… No podía esperar ver a Edward, el me calmaba, estar con él me calmaba, era algo como una fuerza extraña que el ejercía sobre mí. Decidí volver a la tierra, ya había volado mucho con mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que vestirme iba a ser una tarea muy difícil, sobre todo si tus padres te van a criticar así te vistas mejor que la princesa Diana de Gales. Me puse un pantalón negro tubito, una camisa a cuadros roja y negra y unas ballerinas del mismo diseño que la camisa. Me amarre una cola que caía sobre mi espalda y salí con mi hermano al aeropuerto

***

Divise a mis padres a lo lejos, mi hermano y yo corrimos literalmente, a saludarlos, no me emocionaba la idea, pero era prácticamente mi deber, además me los tenía que ganar si quería que aceptaran a Edward.

– Hola papá, hola mamá – Saludo Emmett con la emoción que lo caracterizaba. Sabía que a pesar de todo los que nos han hecho Emmett los aprecia muchísimo.

– Hola hijo, hola hija. – Saludo papá mientras mamá estaba muy concentrada respondiendo un mensaje. Eso me dolía, mi mamá nunca había estado pendiente de mí. Y mi padre había cambiado muchísimo, el antes nos trataba bien, salía con nosotros, pero ahora no y eso me dolía también.

– Hola papá – Me acerque dándole un beso en la mejilla. Todavía me sentía nerviosa era mi papá y lo adoraba, así el no me quisiera – ¿Qué tal el viaje?

– Algo pesado – Dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada a mi madre. Ella siempre lo dejaba esperando, y se iba a hablar a otro lugar. – ¿Han visto donde se fue su madre?

– Mira hay viene. – Señalo Emmett a Renne, que venía caminando con unas bolsas de las tiendas de él aeropuerto.

– Hola Bella, Hola Emmett. – Saludo mi madre despectivamente, y mirándonos sobre el hombro – ¿Cómo han estado? – Se notaba que le incomodaba estar con nosotros, se notaba en la manera en que nos miraba

– Bien. – Contestamos los dos al unísono. – ¿Qué tal el viaje? – Pregunto mi hermano.

– Algo pesado. – Dijo bostezando. – Isabella has engordado horriblemente. – Dijo refiriéndose a mí, solo le rodé los ojos, no me iba a poner a pelear con ella en el aeropuerto, sería el colmo

– ¿De verdad? – Pregunte. – Creo que más bien he rebajado. – Dije en tono mordaz. Ese comentario ya lo veía venir. Renne aprovechaba cada oportunidad para hacernos sentir fatal.

– No, me parece que has engordado. – Dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes de sol. – Mírate estas como una vaca, toda mugrosa y grasienta. – Dijo con tono mordaz, sinceramente me dolió. – Deberías ponerte a dieta.

– Si mamá, mañana me pongo a dieta. – Le dije, solo sentí el abrazo de Emmett, queriéndome dar su apoyo. Me dio un beso en el cabello, y me llevo así, abrazada, hasta el carro. Donde perdí la vista en paisaje que corría delante de mis ojos

**Edward PoV:**

A veces mi relación con Bella me confundía, no es que no la quiera, por que se que la amo, es que es difícil, primero soy muy grande para ella. Me siento raro, eso de que sus padres lleguen y de un día para otro no podamos vernos tanto como antes, solo en el instituto, y eso me molestaba un poco. Es extraño, porque si sus padres le prohibían verme ella igual lo iba a hacer y eso es muy arriesgado para los dos.

Pero ella es mi niña, es la razón por la que quiero despertar cada día, es la razón porque he vuelto a componer mis melodías en pianos. Verla sonreír hace que yo sonría, verla llorar me entestece y me dan ganas de golpear a quien le está causando todo ese daño. A pesar de que Bella aparenta ser fuerte, es muy voluble, y sé que todo lo que le hacen le duele. Así que también me da miedo destrozarle el corazón.

Estaba esperando que Emmett me diera la señal para ir a comer hoy a su casa, necesitaba hablar con su padre, que me di cuenta que es el que más afecta a Bella. Necesitaba mostrarle la carta que ella hizo, necesitaba que supiera que aun estaba a tiempo de recuperar el amor de su hija. Creo que Bella estaba más apegada de su padre, no entiendo porque no se llevaba bien con su mamá. Solo quiero dormir, para verla mañana aunque sea solo unas horas, el tiempo que pase con ella, para mi va a ser como estar en el cielo, ella era mi sol, mi ángel, mi todo.

**Alice PoV:**

Acaba de llegar de una salida con Jasper. El era extremadamente tierno, lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Llegue tan cansada que solo me quite los tacones, me desabroche el vestido y me tire en mi cama ara poder dormir. Empecé a tener un sueño premonitorio como los que me pasaban, el sueño era muy extraño. No era conciso, solo veía a Bella y a Edward, pero no podía ver más nada todo se tornaba negro y obscuro. Luego aparecía Bella llorando desconsolada y Edward muy lejano. Luego aparecía Bella sola en un cuarto obscuro, tenía cara de asustada. De ahí no pude ver más. Me desperté sobresaltada. Bella no atendía el teléfono. Supongo debía estar dormida eran las doce de la noche. Todo lo que soñé solo quería decir algo… La relación de Bella y Edward iba a tener muchos problemas. Mañana le contare todo a Bella.

*******

**Chicas disculpen por no haber aparecido antes, he estado muy ocupada, el colegio me tiene loca e irresponsable, además de todos los problemas que he tenido… Créanme no abandonare la historia lo juro….**

**Necesito contarles algo más que todo necesito un consejo.**

**Que haces cuando te gusta tu mejor amigo pero el está enamorado locamente de tu mama???**

**Si eso me está pasando… Y créanme no hay situación más incómoda, menos mal él no se ha enterado aun que me gusta…**

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Miradas tipo Jasper**


	11. Conociendo a los Padres de Edward

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo restados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

**Capitulo 11: Conociendo a los padres de Edward.**

**Bella PoV:**

Me levante esa mañana con un mal presentimiento, tenía una corazonada, sentía que algo malo me iba a pasar. Revise mi blackberry y vi que tenía más de 15 pins de Alice, 17 llamadas perdidas, algo malo debía ocurrir para que Alice me llamara tantas veces, así que decidí llamarla antes de arreglarme.

- Alo Alice. – Salude yo, un tanto preocupado. – Tengo 15 pins, 17 llamadas, ¿Qué paso? Me tienes preocupada. - Dije atropellando todas las palabras.

- Bella, tuve un sueño premonitorio. – Dijo Alice, se notaba que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. – Eran tú y Edward, fue horrible, es como si algo muy malo fuera a pasar entre ustedes dos. – Cuando Alice dijo esas palabras literalmente se me paro el corazón.

- Alice sabes que hoy amanecí con un mal presentimiento. – Las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos. – Es como una opresión en el corazón, como si mi subconsciente me dijera que algo muy malo fuera a pasar.

- Bella no sé porque pero algo malo te va a pasar. – Dijo Alice en un susurro que sonó casi terrorífico. – No será hoy, no será mañana, pero siento que algo malo te va a pasar. – Cuando Alice decía algo así, es porque realmente algo malo iba a pasar. – Hablamos en el instituto.

Me vestí rápido, con lo primero que encontré, no me dedique a peinarme, solo me agarre una coleta y listo. Tome las llaves de mi carro y trate de llegar al instituto lo más rápido que pude. Trate de ubicar donde se había estacionado Alice, pero me fue casi imposible, ya el instituto estaba muy lleno, así que me estacione y la llame a ver donde estaba. Quedamos de vernos en la cafetería.

- Hola Alice, hola Rose. – Salude a ambas con un beso en la mejilla. – Ahora hablemos, que crees que me vaya a pasar Alice.

- Oigan, ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto Rose algo confundida. – No creen que antes de hablar de lo que le va a pasar a Bella deberían explicarme a mí.

- Claro, Rose tiene razón. – Dijo Alice. – Lo que pasa es que creo que Bella está en peligro, fíjate que ayer tuve uno de esos sueños, algo estilo una premonición, y Bella hoy se despertó con un mal presentimiento.

- Oigan, pero si ustedes empiezan a hacerle caso a los presentimientos y a las supuestas premoniciones, se van a volver locas. – Dijo Rose. – Uno es dueño de su propio destino, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar, porque con cada decisión que tome, las cosas pueden cambiar.

- Yo te entiendo Rose, pero tampoco puedes dudar, cada vez que Alice dice algo se cumple, y sé que suena algo extraño, pero siento que yo no soy duela de mi destino, que con cada decisión que tomen los demás se afecta mi vida. – Le dije a Rose con las lagrimas amenazando con desbordarse.

- Eso es porque tú quieres que sea así Bella, tú misma has tomado la decisión de volverte infeliz, tú misma dejas que todo te afecte. – Me dijo Rose. – Incluso creo que te estás haciendo la víctima, para llamar la atención.

- ¿Rose como puedes decir eso? – Todo lo que había dicho Rose me había dolido de verdad. – Claro tu lo dices porque tienes una vida feliz, tus padres te quieren, eres hermosa, puedes tener todo el amor que quieras sin siquiera pedirlo, y yo que empecé a sentir lo que era el amor de verdad cuando empecé a salir con Edward.

- Bella, tienes que dejar de comportarte así, lo dices como si fueras la única que tiene problemas. – Me dijo Rose. – Lo que pasa, es que a mí no me afectan tanto como te puede afectar a ti.

- Sabes que me voy, Rose tienes razón solo quiero llamar la atención, por eso me largo de esta maldita mesa, y te pido, no mejor te exijo que no me dirijas la palabra. - Le dije antes de levantarme para ir a buscar a Edward - Ah y no te preocupes, no dejare que esto afecte tu relación con mi hermano, ni siquiera interferiré.

Camine por los pasillos, casi corriendo, estaba a punto de llorar y no quería que nadie me viera así, solo quería estar en este momento con Edward, el me hacía sentir bien, sé que es muy poco el tiempo que llevamos de relación, pero ya siento que lo amo, sé que es algo apresurado, pero el me hacía sentir bien, me entendía, me trataba bien, no podía pedir más nada. Toque la puerta del salón y hay estaba tan perfecto como siempre sentado en el escritorio del profesor, leyendo el periódico.

- Hola. – Susurre yo desde la puerta. - ¿Así que alguna noticia interesante?

- Hola mi ángel. – Susurro el también, levantándose para darme un abrazo. – No, no hay ninguna noticia interesante hoy.

- ¿Como amaneciste? – Le pregunte aun sin soltar el abrazo.

- Bien porque anoche soñé contigo. – Sonreí contra su pecho, con el se podía caer el mundo y yo seguía estando feliz. - ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada tan triste?

- Créeme si te cuento no me lo creerías. – Le dije sentándome en el pupitre frente al escritorio para poder hablar con él. – Pelee con Rose. - Le relate toda la pelea, mientras él me miraba con cara de sorpresa.

- Sabes es que hay unas personas que no entienden la sensibilidad de otras, entonces es ahí cuando vienen los problemas. – Dijo pasando el dedo tiernamente por mi mejilla. - ¿Bella hoy tienes algún examen?

- No, ¿Por qué? – Pregunte curiosa.

- Es que hoy mis padres vienen a visitarme y quería saber si nos escapábamos de aquí del instituto, me acompañas a buscarlos al aeropuerto, luego los llevo a mi casa, almorzamos y pasamos toda la tarde juntos ¿te parece? – Me encantaba la idea de Edward, pero hoy no estaba muy presentable.

- Es que no creo que hoy este muy presentable como para conocer a tus padres. – Le dije muy sonrojada.

- Claro que no Bella, estas bellísima, les encantaras a mis padres. – Dijo Edward, haciendo que yo me pusiera más roja aun, claro si eso era posible.

- ¿Tú crees? – Pregunte dudosa.

- Pues claro Bella, estas bellísima, incluso me gustas mas así, sin maquillaje y sencilla, que cuando te maquillas y te pones estrafalaria. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina. – Aunque claro de todas las maneras posibles eres bellísima.

- Bueno vamos. – Dije ya obviamente completamente roja.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Phoenix a buscar a los padres de Edward. Estaba completamente nerviosa, iba a conocer a mis suegros, que pasaría si no les agradaba a los padres de Edward, aunque él me aseguro que les iba a caer bien, y que ya les había hablado de mí.

- Míralos Bella, hay vienen. – Edward señalo a dos señores aparentemente jóvenes, pero venían muy lejos y nos lo pude detallar bien. – Papá, mamá, ella es Bella mi novia. – Dijo cuando se acercaron. Los dos eran hermosos, la mamá de Edward tenía el cabello marrón, y una cara de corazón, sus rasgos eran finos tenía unos ojos verdes, ya sabía de donde los había sacado Edward, y el papá era rubio con ojos azules cielo, era alto, incluso más alto que Edward, también tenía unos rasgos hermosos.

- Hola cariño, soy Esme la mamá de Edward. – Se presento con un abrazo, y un cálido beso en la mejilla.

- Hola señora Esme. – La salude con toda formalidad posible. – Soy Bella.

- Oh, por favor no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja. – Dijo con una agradable sonrisa. – Dime Esme.

- Hola Bella, me llamo Carlisle, soy el padre de Edward. – Dijo con una sonrisa, y también me dio un abrazo. – Por favor, a mí también me dices Carlisle, nada de formalidades.

- Por su puesto señor, perdón, Carlisle. – Dije con una sonrisa, definitivamente los padres de mi novio me agradaban.

- Bueno, papá, mamá, vamos a la casa a dejar sus pertenencias y luego vamos a almorzar. – Dijo Edward, abriéndome la puerta para que yo entrara, el siempre como un perfecto caballero.

En el carro íbamos en una agradable conversación, Esme me contaba cómo era Edward cuando era un bebe, y Edward no paraba de sonrojarse con todo lo que decía Esme. Llegamos a un hermoso restaurant, italiano.

- Bella. – Me llamo Esme. – ¿De dónde conociste a mi hijo?

- En el instituto. – Respondí algo cortada, no sabía cómo iban a tomar los padres de Edward la noticia que yo era su alumna.

- Pero te ves muy joven para ser profesora. - Intervino esta vez Carlisle. Claro que era joven era su alumna.

- Es que ella es mi alumna papá. – Dijo Edward con total normalidad. – Es de último año, o sea que se gradúa en tres meses. - En ese momento yo estaba totalmente sonrojada, no quería que ellos lo tomaran a mal.

- Ah, ahora entiendo porque te ves tan joven Bella. – Dijo Esme, dándome una cálida sonrisa. – Y me alegra que seas tú la que hayas robado el corazón de Edward, un día llegue a pensar que nunca iba a encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños. – En ese momento le dio una mirada amorosa a Edward.

- Tienes razón mamá. – Para que alguien robe mi corazón tiene que ser muy especial. – Y con esas palabras me beso en la coronilla.

- Bella. – Me hablo Carlisle. – ¿Qué opinan tus padres de esta relación?

- Bueno es que no les he dicho todavía. – Les dije apenada. – Es que ellos no son tan comprensivos como ustedes.

- Pero algún día se tienen que enterar. – Me dijo Esme, sin quitar su tono materno y su mirada amorosa.

- Mamá es que los padres de Bella son algo complicados. – Les explico Edward. – O sea, ellos nunca le prestan atención a Bella, siempre están de viaje y la dejan sola y todo lo que hacen lo malo que hacen los disfrazan con cosas materiales. Para ellos todo lo que hace Bella o su hermano Emmett esta malo.

- Disculpa Bella. – Dijo Carlisle. – No sabía que tus padres fueran así.

- No te preocupes Carlisle, de todas formas lo tienen que saber, esta noche hay una fiesta en mi casa. Hay presentare a Edward como mi novio. – Iba a ser complicado pero de un momento a otro se tenían que enterar

- ¿Estás segura de esto Bella? – Pregunto Edward. – No quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres.

- Estoy completamente segura Edward. – Le dije. – Además, como se iban a explicar que tu llegaras a la fiesta. Se iban a dar cuenta.

- Es verdad hijo, Bella tiene razón. - Le dijo su madre. – Es mejor que se den cuenta ahora, y dicho por ella, a que se enteren después y dicho por otra persona.

Así pasaron varias horas, entre conversaciones de diversos temas, se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde y llevamos a los padres de Edward a su casa.

- Hasta luego Bella, un gusto en conocerte. – Me dijo Esme, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Chao Esme, el gusto es mío. – Le dije a Esme. – Hasta luego Carlisle, un gusto haberte conocido. – Me despedí de Carlisle.

- Hasta luego Bella, me encanta que seas tú la novia de mi hijo. – Se despidió Carlisle.

Edward y yo fuimos en silencio hasta mi casa. Algo que pude notar es que Edward vivía en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, o sea que había algo que él no me había dicho, así que le tendría que preguntar a Jasper, ellos se conocían desde antes así que el seguro me contaría.

- Hasta hoy en la noche princesa. – Me dijo Edward recordándome la fiesta.

- Hasta esta noche, príncipe. – Le dije yo. – Recuerda que es a las ocho en punto.

- Claro cuenta conmigo. – Me dijo dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz. – Recuerda que te quiero mucho.

Hey chicas disculpen por la demora, he tenido muchos problemas y cosas que hacer así que no creo q valla a subir tan seguido, pero eso no quiere decir que no subiré mas nunca, solo me retrasare.

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett


	12. Preparandonos para la Fiesta

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo restados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

**Capitulo 12: Preparándonos para la fiesta.**

— Bella, despierta. — Me despertó Alice. Que no sé cómo demonios apareció en mi habitación. Y tampoco me acuerdo cuando me quede dormida — Esta noche es la fiesta. — Dijo

— Alice, por favor, ahora no tengo ganas de hacer nada. — Le dije mientras me volteaba al otro lado de mi cama.

— Bella. — Canturreo la voz de mi mamá al otro lado de la puerta —, hija en cinco horas es la fiesta. — Me informo. Wow que novedad pensé.

— Si ma' ya se. — Le grite. No sabía que se traía Renne entre manos que me había hablado con cariño.

— ¿Hija me puedes abrir la puerta? — Me pregunto, más bien me exigió Renne.

— Ábrela no tiene el seguro pasado — Renne abrió la puerta y se sentó en un puf cerca de mi cama.

— Bella, necesito hablar contigo. — Dijo mi madre, yo me levantaba cansinamente de la cama. — A solas. — Dejo viendo a Alice.

— Si claro ya vengo Bella, voy a buscar lo que me voy a poner. — Me dijo Alice. — Además Rosalie quiere hablar contigo

— Si, dime. — Le dije con voz pastosa. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Isabella, esta noche es la fiesta. — "Oh que novedad" Pensé. — Viene mucha gente importante, entre ellos los Black, son unas personas muy importantes, y tienen un hijo llamado Jacob, deberías tratarlo bien, ya que me encantaría que ustedes dos fueran novios.

— Mama en serio no quiero novio y menos un tipo que yo ni conozco. — Cuando Renne se entere de Edward me mata — Además, nosotras no sabemos si ese tal Jacob tiene novia o novio.

— No Isabella, no tiene novia y mucho menos un novio. — Me dijo Renne rodando los ojos. — Además piénsalo bien Bella, ellos son unos empresarios muy importantes y pueden ser unos muy buenos socios.

— Es que ya yo sabía que algo tenía que ver con la empresa. — Le reclame — Claro a ti y a mi papá, solo les importa sus negocios y empresas, Emmett y a mí que nos lleve un camión.

— Isabella, no me hables así, todo lo que yo hago es por tu bien. — Me grito Renne. — Y todo lo que tu padre y yo hacemos es más que obvio que lo hacemos pensando en ti y en tu hermano.

— Ay Renne sabes que chao, me tengo que arreglar. — Le dije. — Sal de mi cuarto. — Por cierto esta noche te tengo una gran sorpresa.

— ¿De qué me hablas Isabella? ¿De qué sorpresa? — Chillo Renne con una obvia confusión.

— Ya verás mama, ya verás. — Le termine diciendo.

— Isabella antes de irme de tu cuarto te exijo que dejes de ser tan inmadura en tres días cumples la mayoría de edad. — No me recordaba en tres días era mayor de edad eso quería decir que solo faltaba una semana para la graduación.

— Si ma' ya se, y también solo falta una semana para la graduación. — Le recordé. — ¿Papá y tu van a estar?

— Ya tu papá te había dicho que no iba a estar para tu cumpleaños, pero tal vez para tu graduación. — Claro ya me lo suponía, capaz ni para mi graduación estaban.

— Pero mamá mi cumpleaños es en tres días, ¿Cuándo se van? — Pregunte haciendo un mohín.

— La empresa que abrimos en Australia está decayendo y creo que nos vamos mañana en la noche. Tenemos que hablar con el socio — Me dijo mi mamá — Bueno Isabella me tengo que ir a preparar. Le digo a tu amiga que entre.

— Si, por favor. —

— Bella, Rose viene para acá, ella quiere hablar contigo. — Sentí mariposas en el estomago, me ponía nerviosa que Rose viniera después de la pelea que tuvimos. — No te preocupes solo te quiere pedir perdón.

— Bueno, también yo le tengo que pedir perdón. — Le dije a Alice. — Lo que yo le dije tampoco estuvo bien.

— Bueno, si, las dos parecían dos niñas mimadas. — Le rodé los ojos a Alice.

— Alice pásame mi Blackberry, necesito pasarle un pin a Edward a ver si esta arreglándose para la fiesta. — Alice alcanzo el Blackberry y me lo paso

— _¿Edward como vas? — _Le pase un pin que al segundo respondió.

— _Bien ya estoy casi listo ¿y tú? — _Desearía decirle que estoy bien

— _Nerviosa… Bueno nos vemos más tarde — _Me despedí

— _Ok. Nos vemos más tarde — _Se despidió el

— Bella. — Alice me saco de mis pensamientos — Llego Rosalie. — Dijo ella mientras Rose pasaba por la puerta de mi habitación.

— Hola Allie. — Saludo ella. — Hola Bella. — Sorpresa se dirigía a mí.

— Hola Rosalie. — Masculle entre dientes.

— Hola Bella. — Dijo ella, sintiendo la indiferencia de mi voz. — Quiero hablar contigo.

— Soy toda oídos. — Dije mientras me adentraba en mi closet buscando el vestido que iba a usar.

— Te quería pedir perdón. — Sonaba realmente arrepentida, además que es un milagro que Rosalie Hale pida perdón. — No estaba en un buen día, y además no debí hablarte así.

— Rose, no te preocupes. — Dije corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. — Yo también me comporte mal, yo te quiero mucho y odio que no nos hablemos, aunque sea por dos días. — Le dije abrazándola.

— Bueno chicas, disculpen por interrumpir. — Dijo Alice separándonos. — Pero nos tenemos que vestir. — Se quedo pensando. — Oh, dije un verso y sin esfuerzo, dije otro que alboroto. — Alice siempre decía eso, bueno cada vez que algo rimaba.

— Alice, sabes que odio cuando dices eso. — le dijo Rose dándole una mirada envenenada.

— Claro, es porque no se te ocurre nada igual. — Le contesto Alice sacándole la lengua.

— Ya chicas. — Les dije, habían veces que las dos parecían de tres años. — ¿Trajeron sus vestidos?

— Obvio Bella. — Respondieron las dos al unisonó como si fuera lo más obvio. — Como crees que se nos va a olvidar algo tan importante. — Completo Rose.

Rosalie saco de una bolsa de tintorería su vestido, era verde. Hermosísimo le quedaba por medio muslo, claro con las piernas que ella tenía, todo vestido de coctel le quedaba precioso. Tenía un escote en v, y una cinta justo en la cintura, que resaltaba sus curvas. Las sandalias eran verdes en pedrería.

El vestido de Alice se parecía muchísimo a ella con un vestido exclusivo de Dolce&Gabana la parte de arriba parecía un corset, una cinta en la cintura y la parte de abajo a medio muslo, y floreado. Tenía unas sandalias rosa salmón.

Mi vestido era el más simple de las tres, era azul real pegado al cuerpo en varias capaz, straple, con un lazo abajo del busto. El vestido traía una pequeña bufanda incluida. Los zapatos eran del mismo tono del vestido con pedrería.

Alice nos maquillo a las tres, mientras que Rose nos peinaba. Yo estaba extremadamente nerviosa, revisaba el blackberry cada diez minutos, Alice cada vez que me veía revisando el blackberry me decía con la mirada — Tranquila Bella — O eso creo.

Rose se había ido a la habitación de Emmett, mi hermano le había avisado a nuestros padres que salía con Rose y ellos se lo tomaron bastante bien, ojala se lo tomen así con mí con Edward Claro es algo casi imposible, ya que Rose es de alta sociedad por así decirlo.

— _Bella ya estoy listo_. — Edward me paso un pin.

— _Ok Edward recuerda que llegas a las ocho en punto._ — Le respondí rápidamente. El reloj de pared se burlaba de mí haciendo que el tiempo pasase más rápido, o eso era lo que yo veía. Solo faltaba una hora para la fiesta.

— Bella. — Canturreo la voz de Alice. — ¿Jasper va a venir con Edward?

— Si, Jasper está en la casa de Edward arreglándose. — Le respondí.

— Bella. — Llamo mi hermano de la puerta. — ¿Se puede pasar?

— Claro, entra. — Le dije.

—Hermanita. — Me abrazo. — Estas hermosa, me encanta como te ves.

— Gracias hermanito. — Dije abrazándolo y sonrojándome.

— ¿Estas preparada? — Me pregunto. — Para avisarle a nuestros padres lo que tienes con Edward.

— Hermanito, preparada no estoy. — Le conteste. — Pero como escuche un día, si ya estas montada en el burro, arrealo.

— Hermanita admiro tu fortaleza. — Me respondió.

— Chicos. — Escuche la voz de mi mamá afuera. — Ya empezaron a llegar los invitados. Salgan. — Claro, ya la fiesta va a empezar.

Hey chicas disculpen por la demora, eso no quiere decir que no subiré mas nunca, solo me retrasare. Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, lo iba a unir con la fiesta, pero iba a quedar muy largo, y además iba a actualizar más tarde, así que decidí subir este capítulo. El próximo es la fiesta… No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Bella.

Chicas algo más, si me retraso con los capítulos no quiere decir que no vaya a escribir más nunca, es solo que a veces la inspiración se va y recuerden que tengo vida aparte de , y trato de que los capítulos sean lo mejor para ustedes, porque yo puedo actualizar a diario pero escribir basura. Si me tardo un poco mas es porque quiero dar lo mejor para ustedes.

Bueno sin más nada que decir, las quiero… Me voy, pronto actualizo las demás historias

Besos tipo Edward

Miradas tipo Jasper

Abrazos tipo Emmett

Links de los vestidos abajo ;)

.com/img/fotos/352—vestido—de—coctel_

.com/wp—content/uploads/2007/03/Coctel%

./2009/08/ashley—


	13. Secuestro

**Amor a Altos Niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro para mis creaciones._

**Capitulo 13: Secuestro.**

La gran noche había llegado, esta estaba acompañada de lujosos carros e la entrada de la mansión Swan, fotógrafos contratados por la propia familia, y otros que simplemente entraban coleados. Se veía un desfile de personajes importantes, desde algunos actores amigos de la familia, pasando por socios de las compañías Swan, llegando a gente adinerada.

Sin darse cuenta desde una mesa cercana observaban a Bella, muy de cerca todos sus movimientos, ella se sentía extraña por supuesto, se sentía observada, pero ya que era la fiesta de su familia decidió no estar paranoica.

– Sres. – La voz de Isabella Swan resonó por el micrófono – Me permiten un segundo de su tiempo. – Pidió amablemente Bella. Todo el mundo dirigió sus ojos a la castaña chica. – Gracias por su atención. El anuncio que tengo que hacer es presentar ante todos a mi novio Edward Cullen. – En lo que Edward subió al estrado todo el mundo hizo silencio, en el salón no se oía ni una voz.

– Hola; yo se que a mucho de ustedes les extraña que yo sea novio de Bella, ya que soy el profesor de ella – Edward veía a Bella, que estaba notablemente nerviosa y le dio una sonrisa ladina para darle apoyo – Pero el amor que siento por ella es muy fuerte y muy grande, solo lo compararía con la grandeza del mar o con lo imponente del cielo. Y quiero agregar que se que queda una semana para la graduación y cuatro días para que Bella cumpla la mayoría de edad, así que ya lo nuestro no es imposible.

Se oían murmullos atreves de la sala y miradas reprobatorias iban dirigidas hacia Isabella, pero ella por primera vez se sintió fuerte y valiente. Dispuesta a luchar por el amor que sentía por Edward, por primera vez no sintió miedo de lo que los demás opinaran, o de lo que sus padres le iban a decir, sencillamente solo tener a Edward al lado y saber que contaba con su amor era más que suficiente para ella.

Renne muy disgustada agarro a Bella por el brazo y se la llevo al estudio, no le cabía en la cabeza que su hija saliera con un simple profesor de secundaria. Eso no iba a ser aceptado por ella, además que pensarían sus amistades y su círculo social de Phoenix, simplemente no se podía someter a escarnio público.

– Isabella tu me puedes explicar que significo todo ese escándalo que formaste afuera – Le exigió Renne con rabia se le notaba en los ojos.

– Simplemente mama encontré el amor, todo lo que no me dieron tu y mi papa, todo el que me hizo falta en diecisiete años, bueno ese amor me lo dio Edward; un amor incondicional un amor casi perfecto, un amor que romperá todas las barreras necesarias. – Por primera vez Bella no sentía miedo de Renne, le quería gritar; se quería desahogar.

– Por dios Isabella deja el teatro que la actuación no se te da – Renne destilaba veneno con cada palabra que decía – No ves que él te quiere solo por tu dinero, como alguien te puede amar. – Renne sonrió despectivamente mientras veía a Isabella de arriba hacia abajo – Mírate no tienes nada especial, eres tan común.

– Claro, como bien dicen cada ladrón juzga por su condición – Esta vez Bella no iba a permitir que nada de lo que dijese Renne le afectara – Como tú te casaste con Charlie por dinero piensas que todos son iguales a ti. – Renne le dio una cachetada a Bella, que solo la animo a seguir diciéndole sus verdades – Claro es que no te gusta que te recuerden tus orígenes, cuando eras una simple maestra de preescolar, incluso no se que vio papá en ti, porque tú eres una más del montón no tienes nada especial, ni personalidad tienes, por lo menos yo tengo personalidad algo que a ti te falta.

– No te permito que me hables así Isabella Swan, yo soy tu madre y me debes respeto, incluso te quedas aquí que voy a buscar a Charlie, porque lo que me dijiste es una completa falta de respeto – Renne salió azotando la puerta del estudio en busca de Charlie.

Isabella sintió que abrieron la puerta pero pensó que era su imaginación ya que Renne no pudo haber vuelto tan rápido. Y se quedo de espaldas a la puerta. Cuando una mano le pone formol sobre la boca y la nariz para que se desmaye mientras se la llevan por la puerta trasera de la casa Swan y dejo una simple nota donde antes había estado Isabella

"_Queridos Sres. Swan les informo que Isabella Swan está ahora bajo nuestro poder si tienen interés en recuperarla esperen nuestra llamada a media noche"_

Cuando Renne y Charlie llegan al estudio y se dan cuenta que no esta Bella, los invade una cólera muy grande pensando que se había escapado. Si no es porque Charlie era muy detallista y se fijo en el limpio trozo de papel que reposaba en donde había estado sentada Bella, cuando lee el papel una lagrima se le escapa.

– Renne llama a Emmett y al chico que Bella nos presento como su novio – Charlie estaba en estado de shock.

– Charlie ¿Pasa algo? – La voz de Renne sonaba manchada por la preocupación.

– Llámalos – Grito Charlie hundido en la desesperación.

Renne corre por los pasillos buscando a Emmett que casualmente estaba hablando con Edward, les explica que Charlie tomo una nota y que lo dejo en un estado de suma preocupación y que los mando a llamar. Y la persona que observaba a Bella sonríe y sale de la fiesta, se dio cuenta que la misión ya fue cumplida, trata de salir de la fiesta pasando desapercibido algo que logra; nadie estaba precisamente pendiente de quien se iba o no de la fiesta.

Camina tres cuadras y se monta en un chevette marrón y sale de la urbanización directo a las afueras de Phoenix, donde se encontraba Bella despertándose de cuando perdió el conocimiento a causa del formol; amarrada en una. Al principio estaba muy desubicada y su cabeza le dolía, trataba de moverse y no podía porque estaba completamente amarrada y sin visión ya que también le habían tapado los ojos. Bella sabía que estaba secuestrada y también sabía que algún día le iba a suceder, solo que nunca estás preparado para algo así.

Bella trataba de oír, pero solo escuchaba murmullos en una habitación diferente, no podía entender que decían solo sabía que la tenían secuestrada y recordó el sueño de Alice, se acordó de su mal presentimiento de la pasada mañana, recordó la pelea con Rosalie, y en ese momento no pudo evitar sentir miedo, más bien pánico. Lagrimas se desbordaban por su mejilla pero trataba de no hacer ruido para que sus captores no se dieran cuenta que había despertado.

En la mansión Swan se vive una crisis familiar con siete caras largas viéndose sentados en la sala principal, esperando la 12 de la noche. Pero como en todos los momentos de angustia el reloj se burla de todos y parece que se queda congelado en una hora y no avanza. El miedo se ríe de todos y se frota las manos. Ring suena el teléfono y todos alertas van hacia él. Emmett decide atender, su papa está muy mal como para hacerlo y su mama a pesar de que parece que ellos nunca les importaron tiene casi una crisis nerviosa.

– Alo – Atiende seriamente Emmett.

– ¿Familia Swan? – Dice una voz manipulada al otro lado del teléfono.

– Si – Emmett demuestra un dejo de desespero e ira en la voz.– ¿Qué desean?

– La familia Swan es una de las más adineradas del país, nosotros sabemos el movimiento de todas sus cuentas. – Explico la voz al otro lado del teléfono, siguiendo las instrucciones de su jefe que estaba sentando justo al frente – Queremos 2.000.000 de dólares, la fecha tope de entrega es en tres días.

– Pero tres días es muy poco tiempo para entregar tanta cantidad de dinero – Emmett trata de negociar con los secuestradores.

– Dije que tienen un plazo de tres días, claro eso si no quieren que al cuarto día les llegue el cadáver de Isabella – Le explica la voz. – En una hora llamamos para pautar la entrega del dinero, primero repicaremos tres veces trancaremos y volveremos a llamar; esa será nuestra señal. Y antes que se me olvide muy importante; no den parte a la policía, eso sería muy peligroso para Isabella.

– Emmett ¿que dijeron? – Pregunta Edward desesperado

– Quieren dos millones de dólares en tres días – Les dijo Emmett.

– Pero esa cantidad es demasiado grande para conseguirla en tres días – Dijo Charlie parándose del mueble como impulsado por un resorte – No es que la familia no cuente con ella, pero sería muy sospechoso si de repente sacamos del banco tal cantidad.

– Pero si entre todos ponemos y usted no los paga poco a poco – Alice por primera vez había hablado en la noche.

– Por favor linda tú crees que haya gente aquí que cuente con esa cantidad – Dijo Renne viendo directamente a Edward. Renne ni con la situación podía mantenerse callada.

– Por favor Renne cállate un momento quieres – La voz de Charlie sonó autoritaria – Ni en un momento así puedes bajar la guardia.

– Disculpe Sra. Renne si lo que le preocupa es que yo no tenga esa cantidad, déjeme decirle que si la tengo. Incluso tengo hasta más dinero en el banco que esos simples dos millones. – Edward había sido duro con Renne. Y Edward había fallado su promesa de no decir nada del origen de su familia.

– Nunca pensé que lo dirías – Dijo Jasper desde el otro lado de la sala, viendo a Edward con ojos desorbitados.

– Ya va no entiendo, ¿Cómo que posees una cantidad mayor de dinero en el banco? – Pregunto Renne.

– Así es Sra. Swan – Edward miraba con desprecio e irá a Renne – ¿No se le hace familiar el apellido Masen?

–¿Masen los grandes empresarios de Forks? – Pregunto Charlie.

– Si, esos mismos, yo soy hijo de Esme Masen. – Les dijo Edward – Yo puedo ayudar con todo el dinero que sea necesario señor Charlie.

– No te preocupes por el dinero hijo – Charlie le puso una mano en el hombro a Edward – Solo me gustaría saber donde esta mi hijo y de que bancos lo podemos sacar.

Charlie se concentro en esa hora a revisar todos sus estados de cuenta; vio que lo máximo que podía saca de todos los bancos era un millón de dólares. Si sacaba más seria muy sospechoso. Edward se comunico con sus padres haber cuanto podía aportar y le dijeron que una suma de 500000 Dólares. Ya tenían un millón y medio reunido; Alice puso 250000 y entre Rose y Jasper pusieron los 250000 faltantes.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y todos en la sala se tensaron; la preocupación se veía en la cara de todos; en el primer repique Edward sintió el impulso de atender el teléfono, pero Jasper y Emmett actuaron más rápido antes que pudiera tocar el aparato. En el segundo repique todos se vieron a la cara esperando el tercer repique para saber que eran los secuestradores. El teléfono paro de sonar al tercer repique tal como los secuestradores habían indicado. Volvieron a llamar y Emmett volvió a atender

– Alo – Emmett trato de controlar su tono de voz, para no demostrar la preocupación que sentía en ese instante.

– Hola Emmett – Dijo la voz trucada desde el otro lado del teléfono – Veo que entendiste bien las instrucciones que te di. – Una sonrisa maligna cruzaba por el rostro del secuestrador – ¿Tienen el dinero?

– Si, si lo tenemos – Emmett sentía mucha impotencia en ese momento – Pero necesito saber que mi hermana está bien.

– Oh, no confías en mi palabra – El secuestrador hablo con un tono falso de herido – Chicos – Se escucho unas instrucciones – Traigan a la presa – Emmett sintió dolor cuando se refirieron a su hermana como la presa, como si fuera un animal.

Los ayudantes salieron en busca de Bella en la otra habitación, donde la encontraron tratando de desamarrarse. La tomaron bruscamente de los hombros, para llevarla con el jefe. Bella trato de resistirse pero le fue casi imposible, la fuerza del tipo triplicaba la de ella. Antes que le hicieran daño Bella decidió dejarse guiar.

– Jefe aquí está la presa – Dijo con tono de burla uno de ellos.

– Hola Bella – El jefe se acerco. Bella estaba notablemente nerviosa, sentía que el señor estaba cerca pero al tener los ojos vendados no podía saber exactamente donde estaba, o que tan cerca estaba. – Escucha bien bonita, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo para saber que estas bien, para poder dar el dinero y que te vayas con ellos otra vez. Así que se una niña buena y saluda a tu hermano. – El jefe le puso el teléfono al oído a Bella mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

– Bella – al voz de Emmett mostro desesperación, mientras todos en la sala voltearon instantáneamente la cara hacia donde él estaba y trataron de acercarse para poder escuchar.

– Emmett – A Bella le pareció extraña su voz, tenía muchas horas sin oírla – Sácame de aquí por favor – Rogo Bella.

– Tranquila hermana pronto estarás de nuevo en casa – A Emmett se le quebró la voz y se le salieron algunas lagrimas. El jefe le arranco el teléfono a Bella del oído.

– Bueno ya escuchaste a tu querida hermana – El jefe hizo una seña para que se llevaran a Bella – Quiero el dinero dividido en dos bolsas negras, frente al parque del colegio de Phoenix donde asiste tu hermanita. En tres días – Sin decir nada más tranco el teléfono.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ok perdón enserio sé que no tengo perdón por este retraso tan monstruoso; solo que este capítulo me fue muy difícil de escribir; además las responsabilidades en el cole, todo se me junto.

Ahora tengo que si un problema gigante mi papa está muy enfermo, pero juro que hare hasta lo imposible por actualizar pronto.

Espero que les guste.

Un Beso

AstridBarreiro


	14. Family Portrait

**Amor a altos niveles**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephany Meyer yo solo los tomo restados sin fines de lucro y a veces ¡los hago sufrir mucho!_

**Capitulo 14: Family Portrait**

––––––

La vida es corta, casi inexistente, fugaz. Hay que disfrutarla, aprovecharla al máximo, cogerla entre nuestras manos, tan fuerte como nos sea posible… y luchar para no dejarla ir, no importa cuán cruel esta sea.

La vida es una serie de aprendizajes, es una lista interminable de caídas, una reseña de sonrisas, un historial de desamores. La vida, es solamente eso: Vida. Un período que, olvidamos muchos, siempre tiende a finalizar…

Por eso tienes que disfrutar cada segundo, porque nunca volverás hacia atrás. Róbale un beso a la persona que te gusta, come tu comida favorita sin pensar en las calorías, canta así tengas la peor voz del mundo, ama como si nunca fueras a sufrir y baila como si nadie te estuviera viendo.

Cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura para Charlie, sentía que la vida se le iba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su pequeña Bella corría peligro, su pequeña bebe ahora estaba cerrada.

Le impresionaba lo distante que estaba Renne, el sabia que a ella le afectaba, porque era su hija; pero ella estaba tan cegada por su avarismo, se había vuelto tan superficial, no fue aquella Renne de la que se enamoro, ya no se veía el amor en su mirada, solo se veía odio, resentimiento.

– Charlie – Renne irrumpió en la oficina – Hay que rescatar rápido a Bella. No quiero que las personas empiecen a hablar de nosotros.

– O sea, ¿Qué a ti solo te importa el que dirán? – Renne asintió enérgicamente. Charlie la miro con decepción – Pues vete preocupando, porque en lo que devuelvan a Bella empezamos los trámites de divorcio.

– Charlie, tú no puedes pedir el divorcio – Le grito un furiosa Renne – Me niego a dártelo. Que pensaran nuestras amistades.

– Sabes que desde que esta Bella secuestrada me deje de preocupar por "el que dirán" – Le contesto Charlie – Y por lo visto es algo que tu no dejas de hacer.

– Pero Charlie, piénsalo – Le rogo Renne – Hazlo por nuestros hijos.

– Ya todo está pensado – Charlie vio a Renne con ojos de odio – Quiero el divorcio.

––––––

Bella, estaba encerrada en un lugar oscuro y sin luz; rogando porque su príncipe azul, a quien ella llamaba Edward la fuera a rescatar. Se recordó de las historias que le contaba su papá de las princesas encerradas en torres muy altas, con un príncipe azul que luchaba contra todos los obstáculos e iba y la rescataba.

Ella tenía toda su fe en Edward, pero una parte de su conciencia le decía que él no podía hacer nada, que su vida estaba en manos de tres hombres a quien ella no conocía, su vida estaba en manos del dinero. Siempre había odiado por decir de alguna manera, el dinero; este se había encargado de separar a su familia, ella extrañaba cuando eran normales; que Charlie salía con Emmett y ella al parque, y Renne cocinaba y era una madre cariñosa, pero todo esto se había acabado. Bella profirió un grito seco que se perdió en ese espacio vacío, y grito por todas las veces que debió hacerlo, por las veces que necesito llorar y su orgullo no la dejo, grito simplemente porque era el momento preciso para gritar.

La luz se encendió al final del pasillo y Bella supo que alguien se acercaba, que era el momento justo para hacer lo que tenía planeado, para escapar de una vez por todas. Bella no había pensado en escapar, hasta que escucho que todo esto era una venganza contra Charlie, sabía que si todo era una venganza tenía pocas probabilidades de salir victoriosa.

Trato de desamarrarse las manos que las tenía en la espalda, lucho rápidamente sabia que le quedaban unos treinta segundos aproximadamente, se desamarro rápidamente, sintió el ardor en las muñecas pero no tenía tiempo para revisarse, reviso rápidamente la habitación con la mirada y vio un bate a lo lejos, corrió rápidamente lo tomo, y se devolvió a su lugar, al lugar donde había estado antes.

– Hola – Saludo el captor cuando la vio en la esquina. Bella solo volteo los ojos, tratando de no mirarlo.

El secuestrador se distrajo buscando algo a sus alrededores, Bella se paro rápidamente, sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina recorrerle todo el cuerpo, como si fuese a hacer un deporte extremo, pero esto era peor, estaba poniendo en juego su vida; pero sabía que tenía que tomar ese riesgo, sabía que si moría por lo menos lucho antes, pero si se quedaba sin hacer nada iba a morir como una cobarde sin haber intentado nada.

Bella golpeo al secuestrador en la cabeza, dejándolo completamente inconsciente, tomo un celular que al secuestrador se le iba a salir del bolsillo, y corrió, corrió como nunca había corrido, sentía que el aire le faltaba pero no le importo era correr y salir libre o quedarse esperando y morir. Bella atravesó un largo pasillo, sin darse cuenta de nada, su objetivo era la puerta. Una puerta que estaba delante de ella, se veía imponente y gigante era de roble, Bella le dio gracias a Dios porque la puerta no estaba asegurada.

Bella salió, pero no dejo de correr, continuo corriendo por un largo trecho, vio que estaba en un bosque y que se podía esconder fácilmente. Vio unos grandes árboles, y ya estaba como a quinientos metros de donde la mantenían cautiva, se sentó cerca de ellos, por primera vez en tres días pudo respirar la libertad.

––––––

Edward estaba impaciente, había renunciado al colegio, ya no le importaba dar clases. Se prometió que cuando Bella se graduara se la iba a llevar a Forks con él, a formar una hermosa familia, quería casarse con ella, tener hijos.

Edward estaba en su carro vía la casa Swan, donde había pasado estos tres días, con el alma en vilo, sin dormir y casi sin comer. Todos en esa casa estaban realmente preocupados, no dormían ni comían, hasta Renne estaba afectada.

El celular de Edward repicaba impacientemente, cuando Edward ve la pantalla se sorprende al ver que dice "número restringido" supo rápidamente que se trataba de los secuestradores, se orillo en la carretera para poder hablar.

– Alo – Dijo Edward con un tono monótono.

– Edward – Chillo Bella al otro lado del teléfono – Edward por favor ven por mí.

– Bella, mi vida, mi Bella – A Edward se le salieron las lagrimas de la emoción – Bella ¿como estas? ¿Dónde estás?

– Edward escúchame, estoy en un bosque creo que en las afueras de Phoenix, luego te cuento como me escape, pero ahora ven por mi por favor – Le pido Bella – Te llamo en diez minutos. – Y con eso tranco el teléfono.

Edward dio la vuelta en u inmediatamente, iba a ir a las afueras de Forks donde suponía que tenían a Bella, Edward decidió poner a funcionar algo que nunca había usado en su blackberry, que era el GPS. Se metió en las opciones y localizo la ubicación del numero de donde Bella lo había llamado, ella tenía razón estaba en un pequeño bosque en las afueras de Phoenix.

– Emmett – Edward había decidido llamar a Emmett, para que lo ayudara – Estoy yendo a buscar a Bella ya sé donde está.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Emmett quedo en shock, no se esperaba una noticia asi – Dime la dirección para ir para allá – Edward le dio detalladamente la dirección.

Emmett y Edward cuadraron en verse en la entrada del bosque, para poder buscar a Bella y protegerla, Edward sentía necesidad de verla, quería abrazarla, besarla ver que ella estaba bien.

––––––

Charlie estaba muy preocupado en su escritorio, Emmett le había dicho donde iba, le había dicho que iba a ir a buscar a Bella, a su pequeña princesita. Le había advertido que entre Edward y el podían encargarse de la situación, pero Charlie estaba inseguro, eran tres secuestradores, seguramente armados, contra dos chicos indefensos. En ese momento Charlie decidió llamar a la policía.

– Buenos días, policía de Forks – Atendió una voz monótona detrás del teléfono.

– Oficial, mi nombre es Charlie Swan – Hablo Charlie algo desesperado – Les hablo para decirles que mi hija esta secuestrada, tiene tres días secuestrada.

– Pero señor – Reclamo la voz del policía – ¿Por qué no aviso de ti? Los secuestros son muy peligrosos, y muy delicados.

– Si oficial lo sé – Se excuso Charlie – Pero amenazaron con matarla si dábamos parte a la policía, y es mi hija. Además ella llamo que se escapo y que está bien, por eso les doy parte.

– Sr. Necesitamos la dirección exacta, para salir inmediatamente para allá – Charlie le dio la dirección al mismo tiempo que el salía para allá, sin darse cuenta que Renne estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

––––––

Renne escucho toda la conversación de Charlie con el policía, no podía dejar que a su niña le hicieran daño, ella puede que no demostrara sus sentimientos pero ella amaba a sus hijos, eran la luz de sus ojos y cada día se arrepentía mas por no poder haber compartido con ellos.

Renne sentía que el mundo se le iba encima, veía un, porta retrato con una foto familiar, la más reciente, con todas las sonrisas fingidas. Tomo el porta retrato en su mano y lo tiro hacia la pared viendo como el vidrio se partía en mil pedazos. Lo que había pasado en los últimos diez años era todo una farsa, sonrisas fingidas, viajes alrededor del mundo, pero sin compartir con sus hijos.

Renne salió corriendo al lugar donde iban a rescatar a Bella, ella tenía que rescatar a su pequeña niña. Se recordaba cuando la tuvo, la primera vez que la cargo, cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo "mamá" por primera vez. Trataba de no llorar para poder bien el camino. Iba manejando, rebasando todos los límites de velocidad.

––––––

El secuestrador se despertó, se dio cuenta que tenía sangre en la cabeza, salió corriendo y trato de llamar al jefe, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía su celular, maldijo un par de veces antes de salir corriendo por el bosque a buscar a alguien que le prestara un teléfono.

– Alo, ¿Hay alguna novedad? – Pregunto el jefe desde el otro lado del teléfono.

– Vera jefe, Isabella Swan se escapo – El podría imaginarse la cara de su jefe.

– ¿Cómo que Isabella Swan se escapo? – Le grito desde el otro lado del teléfono – Eres un inútil como va a poder contra ti una niña de 17 años y que pesa solo 50 kg y mide 1,55 mts.

– Es que no se jefe me golpeo la cabeza con algo – Se excuso.

– No quiero excusas – Se escucho el sonido de una pistola siendo cargada – Voy saliendo para allá. Y encárgate de avisarle a otro inútil, compañero tuyo.

––––––

Los tres secuestradores ya estaban juntos, y estaban viendo como Isabella estaba siendo abrazada por Edward, Charlie y Emmett. Estaban viendo como los policías se disgregaban para buscarlos, estaban en un punto donde podían ver todo.

Cuando vieron que no habían policías, salieron al ataque rodeando a Bella y a sus familiares apuntándoles con sus pistolas, los tres con sonrisas sarcásticas en la cara.

– Así te quería ver Charlie Swan – Hablo el jefe de los secuestradores – Voluble y asustado – El jefe se quito el pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro.

– Marcus – Reconoció Charlie el rostro de quien años atrás había sido su socio.

– Charlie, Charlie; por lo que veo no tienes mala memoria – Dijo sonriendo.

Marcus le apunto con la pistola a Charlie y cuando iba a disparar gritaron no, fue una voz femenina pero no fue Bella, Marcus rápidamente giro su cuerpo y disparo a la persona que había gritado. Entre toda la confusión, los secuestradores empezaron a huir, pero la policía que no estaba tan lejos escucho el disparo, y los logro atrapar antes de que huyeran.

– Renne – Grito Bella. Le habían disparado a Renne

* * *

Hola, si después de siglos desaparecida, vean que les traje un nuevo capitulo largo y lleno de suspenso.

Sorry por no subir tan seguido pero es que enserio quiero mejorar mis notas escolares, y tengo que compartir con mis amigos, arreglar unos problemas y bueno todo eso.

Ya saben si les gusto dejen reviews. Un beso

Atte: Astrid Barreiro


	15. Nota de Autor

Hola chicas sé que las notas de autor están prohibidas, pero bueno, a veces es bueno romper algunas reglas, sé que he estado ausente por muy largo tiempo, pero obviamente todo tiene su razón se de ser. Me he metido de lleno en la política de mi país tanto así que fui coordinadora de campaña de un pre-candidato presidencial a las primarias llamado Diego Arria, las que son de Venezuela conocen la situación política del país y lo delicada que esta… Ser coordinadora de campaña lleva consigo muchas responsabilidades y había días en que ni comía porque no me daba tiempo, rebaje 8 kg en menos de un mes, sigo trabajando en la política, de lleno como siempre, mi país me necesita, eso no quiere decir que ustedes no, el capitulo lo estoy haciendo para tratar de actualizar pronto, espero que sepan comprenderme.

Aquí les dejo mi tw AstridBarreiro, se pueden comunicar conmigo a través del el.

Cariños

Astrid Barreiro.


End file.
